The Promises
by Hiruma Yuuzu
Summary: Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmas Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?
1. Chapter 1 - Tiga Tahun yang Lalu

Holaa minna-san~ Kembali dengan Yuu di sini. Kali ini HiruMamo lagi, saya nggak ada bosannya dengan pairing ini

Saya terinspirasi dengan salah satu novel yang mendorong saya untuk membuat fiction ini.

Ini saya coba Canon, tapi ceritanya akan berubah seiring ini adalah cerita karangan saya, ahaha.

Kalau begitu, selamat membaca minna-san :)

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmast Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 1 - Tiga Tahun yang Lalu

.

.

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Deimon di bulan Oktober. Seorang laki-laki berusia 19 tahun yang menjabat julukan Eyeshield 21 berniat untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari kediamannya, tapi tidak bisa karena hujan yang amat sangat deras disertai angin kencang membuat transportasi kota ini berhenti total.

"Sena, kau sedang lihat apa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut biru bernama Suzuna.

"Hanya melihat cuaca di luar" Sena tersenyum pada gadis itu, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Melamun lagi.

"Sena?" panggil Suzuna, ia duduk di kursi depan Sena duduk. Suzuna membuka mulutnya ingin membuka pembicaraan suasana sepi ini, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat kekasihnya juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau melihat ini… aku selalu teringat dengan _hari_ _itu_" sahut Sena serius tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

"_Hari_ _itu_ ya… Ini sudah hampir tiga tahun" Gadis di depan Sena ikut termenung ketika Sena menyinggung _Hari_ _itu_.

Suzuna melihat sebuah bingkai foto di meja kecil kediaman Kobayakawa di depannya, foto beranggotakan 13 orang serta seekor anjing dan babi. Tertulis di sisi ujung kanan bawah bingkai, 'Deimon Devil Bats'.

Ia mengambil bingkai foto itu, memperhatikan wajah dari masing-masing orang di dalam foto, lalu dua jarinya menyentuh wajah _orang_ _itu_.

"Kira-kira, apa yang sedang _dia_ lakukan ya, sekarang?"

"Suzuna, lihat, hujannya sudah berhenti, ayo kita berangkat, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu"

* * *

Sena P.O.V

"_Sena? Amefuto itu.. berbahaya untukmu" Itu lah yang ku dapatkan dari Mamori-neechan ketika aku membuka helm Amefuto di depannya, di pertandingan Bando ini._

"_Maaf kan aku karena tidak memberitahukan mu selama ini, Mamori-neechan"_

"OOH! _SUGEE_! Kau keren Sena waktu kau menjatuhkan _eyeshield_ itu dan lari ke lapangan!" tiba-tiba Kuroki yang ada di sebelah kiriku berteriak di telingaku begitu aku menceritakan bagaimana aku memberitahukan identitas asliku pada Mamori-neechan.

"Bukankah seharusnya _Sugoi_?" Tanya Toganou yang ada di sebelah kananku sedang membaca komik terbarunya.

"_Sugee _ataupun _Sugoi_ tidak ada bedanya!" seru Jumonji yang ada di depanku. Sekarang, kami bukanlah seperti waktu dulu pertama bertemu, aku bukan jadi pesuruh-suruh mereka sejak mereka bergabung dengan _amefuto_, mereka berubah.

"Sena, apa kau bawa bekal?" Tanya mereka bertiga

"Eh? Ya, aku bawa. Kalian mau? Ini silahkan" kata ku menyodorkan tempat makanku yang masih penuh.

"Tidak, kami bawa bekal sendiri. Kita makan di sini saja" kata mereka bertiga lagi menarik kursi dan meja mendekat dengan meja ku.

Ku dengar di luar suara ribut-ribut seperti sedang ada artis saja. Seorang perempuan yang kukenal sejak kecil, Mamori-neechan, dia masuk ke kelasku dengan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi berwarna biru di kedua tangannya.

"Sena, ini ku bawakan bekal untukmu". Oh, aku paham suara ribut-ribut apa itu. Ternyata ada Mamori-neechan, sepertinya fansnya berulah lagi. Dia menghampiriku memberikan bekal sambil senyum-senyum, ah, tak heran banyak yang menyukainya.

"Anezaki-senpai, cuma Sena yang di beri bekal?" tanya tiga orang itu serempak

"Eh, kalian mau? Maaf aku tidak tahu kalau kalian juga mau" sahut Mamori-neechan tersenyum minta maaf pada mereka

"Tidak, bukan untuk kami, Anezaki-senpai" kata Jumonji tersenyum jahil. Lalu ia menunjuk-nunjuk ke pintu. Aku dan Mamori-neechan tidak mengerti maksudnya, lalu aku menoleh pada suara ribut-ribut lagi yang ada di luar pintu, kali ini teriakan yang lebih histeris.

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma-san, jangan sebarkan rahasia ku!"

"Siapa yang mau menyebarkan rahasiamu anak sialan? Oi, Manajer Sialan, sedang apa kau di sana?" Hiruma-san datang ke kelas kami, melewati anak laki-laki yang sedang bersujud memohon didepannya begitu saja.

Ada angin apa dia datang ke wilayah kelas satu? Tidak biasanya. Mamori-neechan menghampiri Hiruma yang masih berada di depan pintu dengan wajah kesal.

"Hiruma-kun, kau mengancamnya ya? Dasar kau ini tidak ada habisnya. Eh, um, maafkan dia ya?" kata Mamori-neechan tersenyum lembut pada anak tadi. Dia hanya tersenyum karena bantuan Mamori-neechan. Lalu Mamori-neechan, dia pergi begitu saja dengan Hiruma-san. Seperti melupakan keberadaan kami sebelumnya.

"Mereka itu seperti pasangan saja ya" kata Kuroki memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka berdua pergi.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu eh?" tanya Jumonji mulai memakan makanannya

"Tidak, hanya saja mereka itu seperti iblis dan malaikat"

"Keren, bukan? Itu seperti Anime atau Manga, iblis dan malaikat, kehidupan berbeda, tapi cinta mereka-"

"Cukup Toga, kau membuatku _illfeel_ pada dirimu ketika kau menceritakan cerita cinta" sela Kuroki mengangkat sebelah tangannya di depan Toganou, yaah ku rasa mereka akan mulai berkelahi.

"Haah? Kau bilang apaaa?"

"Sudah, hentikan, lebih baik kalian habiskan bekalnya, sudah mau masuk" kata Jumonji melerai, ia menjadi lebih dewasa juga sejak masuk _amefuto_.

~ The Promises ~

Normal P.O.V

"Amanaka Tohru"

"Hadir"

"Anezaki Mamori"

…

"Anezaki Mamori?". Yosei-sensei yang tengah mengabsen, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku absen dan melihat muridnya yang tidak menjawab absen. Mamori duduk dekat jendela, tengah memandangi gumpalan awan putih di luasnya langit biru.

"Anezaki Mamori!"

"I-Iya, aku akan segera menyelesaikan tugas..nya. Eh?"

"Kau melamun?" tanya Yosei-sensei dengan nada sedikit kesal

"Ma-Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" kata Mamori berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan sedikit badannya.

~ The Promises ~

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah selesai, pukul 3 waktunya siswa/i Deimon untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Mamori-chan, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya kedua sahabat Mamori, Ako dan Sara yang masih menemani Mamori di kelasnya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa, Sara, Ako" jawab Mamori memberikan senyuman kecil untuk mereka sambil merapihkan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Benarkah? Kau itu melamun terus dari pagi. Kami khawatir Mamori" sahut Ako, gadis berkacamata.

"Ya, kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan pada kami, kami siap mendengarkan ceritamu kapan saja" sahut Sara. Mamori sedikit terkejut mendengar kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat khawatir. Ia kembali memberikan senyumannya sekadar menenangkan mereka.

"Akan kuceritakan kalau aku benar-benar punya masalah, tapi kali ini benar-benar tidak ada"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tanya Ako, Mamori menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, aku masih ada kegiatan club. Kalian duluan saja"

"Baiklah, kami duluan ya, sampai besok, Mamori"

~ The Promises ~

"Lari 10 putaran lagi anak-anak sialan!" Hiruma memberikan komando pada anggota Devil Bats yang baru saja menyelesaikan 10 putaran pertamanya mengelilingi sekolah. Tidak terdengar suara penolakan dari anggota Devil Bats, mereka semua sangat bersemangat hari ini. Mereka mulai berlari lagi diikuti dengan Hiruma di barisan paling belakang. Hiruma melihat Mamori sedang duduk di _bench_ menuliskan data-data di atas papan jalannya, lalu pandangan Mamori terlihat kosong seketika.

Merasa dirinya tengah diperhatikan, Mamori menoleh pada Hiruma yang baru saja menyelesaikan putaran keduanya

_Siapkan minuman dan handuk, Manajer Sialan. Jangan hanya melamun tidak jelas di situ_

Hiruma memberi kode pada Mamori yang baru saja bangun dari lamunannya. Ia segera beranjak dari _bench_ dan berjalan menuju club house.

"Oi, Sena" panggil Monta berlari di samping Sena

"Ada apa Monta?" tanya Sena, menurunkan dan mengimbangkan kecepatannya dengan Monta

"Kau lihat tidak, tadi? Mamori-san melamun"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak lihat. Dia juga agak aneh akhir-akhir ini, jadi lebih pendiam" sahut Sena

"Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan ku MAX!"

"Percaya diri sekali kau, monyet" sahut Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou yang baru saja melewati mereka berdua dengan santainya.

"MUKYA! Aku bukan monyet! Dasar kalian Ha-ha bersaudara"

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!" teriak mereka bertiga kompak

"Siapa yang suruh kalian mengobrol dan menurunkan kecepatan hah?! Cerberus! Kejar mereka berlima!" teriak Hiruma dari barisan belakang di susul dengan Cerberus berlari mengejar mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mamori menghampiri dan memberikan minuman serta handuk untuk anggota Devil Bats yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah setelah menyelesaikan 10 putaran terakhir bersama Cerberus yang sekarang sedang menggigit-gigiti Monta.

~ The Promises ~

Mamori P.O.V

Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum turnamen Kantou di mulai, sebelumnya akan ada penarikan undian pertandingan. Hiruma itu, dia tidak mengizinkan yang lain untuk beristirahat selama satu-dua hari, terus saja latihan, apa dia tidak lelah? Yah, tidak untuk maniak _amefuto_.

Langit pagi yang kulihat dari jendela kamar ku ini agak gelap, lebih baik aku segera berangkat dan membawa dua payung, satu untukku dan lainnya untuk Sena. Pandanganku terhenti pada benda kecil berbentuk tabung kecil yang ada di meja belajar, sudah dua tahun aku tidak bergantung pada benda itu lagi dan sekarang aku memiliki firasat untuk membawanya. Apa aku akan baik-baik saja?

"Mamo-chan, ada temanmu datang menjemput" teriak kaa-san dari bawah. Temanku? Menjemput? Siapa? Aku kan biasa jalan sendiri atau dengan Sena. Kalau itu Sena, kaa-san tidak menyebutnya dengan kata 'temanmu' kan? Lebih baik aku turun dan segera berangkat.

"Yaa~ Mamo-nee, selamat pagi! Ayo berangkat" ternyata itu Suzuna, kukira si maniak _amefuto_ itu. Aku sedikit kecewa, tapi kenapa aku berharap dia?

"Selamat pagi Suzuna-chan, tidak biasanya kau datang kemari. Kaa-san aku berangkat yaa" kataku sambil menuju gerbang

Aku dan Suzuna saling bercerita tentang hal-hal kemarin, hingga suasana sepi karena kami tidak membicarakan apa-apa lagi. Tiba-tiba aku mendapati Suzuna tengah memperhatikanku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Mamo-nee, apa kau kedinginan? Sepertinya kau menggigil?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu, tidak lama lagi musim dingin kan, hahaha"

"Bibirmu juga memutih, apa kau sakit?"

"Benarkah? Oh, ya aku lupa" Aku mengeluarkan sebuah _lip gloss_ dari dalam tas dan mengoleskannya ke bibir ku

"Mamo-nee, itu _lip gloss_? Kenapa kau pakai _lip gloss_?"

"Supaya bibirku tidak kering, Suzuna-chan" Aku tersenyum simpul pada gadis yang masih setia berjalan bersamaku ini, ia hanya memperhatikan tidak mengerti. Tapi, aku memang benar kan? _Lip gloss_ berfungsi untuk melembabkan bibir?

~ The Promises ~

Normal P.O.V

Anggota Devil Bats beranjak ke rumah masing-masing, Sena, Monta, Suzuna, dan Ha-ha bersaudara pulang lebih dulu memilih untuk beramai-ramai menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Sena.." Suzuna memanggil Sena yang sedang berbincang dengan Monta

"Ada apa Suzuna?" Tanya Sena menoleh Suzuna

"Apa Mamo-nee sedang sakit?"

"Kurasa tidak, memangnya kenapa?"

"Sikapnya aneh, tadi pagi juga dia memakai _lip gloss_"

"Kalau memakai _lip gloss_ kenapa?"

"Dia menutupi bibirnya yang terlihat pucat, tandanya sedang sakit kan?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu, tapi Mamori-neechan itu tipe orang yang tidak tinggal diam. Maksudnya kalau dia memang sakit, dia akan segera berobat . Jadi kita tidak perlu khawatir"

~ The Promises ~

Kini tersisa Hiruma dan Mamori berdua di dalam _club house_, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan rapat strategi baru untuk turnamen Kantou. Begitu Mamori menyelesaikan pekerjaan lainnya, ia memilih untuk segera pulang. Dia merasa hari itu sangat melelahkan meskipun dia hanya berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas-kertas formasi.

"Hiruma-kun, kau masih mau tinggal di _club house_?"

"Hn" jawaban singkat 'ya' a la Hiruma

"Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya. Kau hati-hati ya nanti"

"Justru kau yang harusnya hati-hati, kau tahu? Penghuni sekolah ini sudah menunggumu di luar sana, kekeke"

Mamori yang sudah bersiap membuka pintu langsung menggagalkan niatnya dan berbalik menghadap Hiiruma. Terkejut dengan apa yang Hiruma katakan. Sosok iblis satu itu hanya menyeringai puas mendapati Mamori ketakutan.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin kan? Hahaha. Lagipula untuk apa me-mereka menungguku? Bukankah justru mereka menunggumu yang memang adalah teman mereka?" kata Mamori tergagap karena takut ditakut-takuti. Tapi ia mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya di depan Hiruma karena pasti akan dijadikan bahan ancaman.

"Hm? Kau takut ya Manajer Sialan? Kekeke" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek dan menyeringai lebih lebar daripada tadi.

"U-Untuk apa aku takut, hahaha"

"Akui saja Manajer Sialan, wajahmu itu sudah mengaku, pucat, kekeke" ejek Hiruma lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Mamori.

"Hiru-"

TEP

"KYAA!"

Tiba-tiba lampu ruangan itu mati membuat Mamori menjerit keras. Tidak lama lampu itu kembali menyala, Hiruma melihat Mamori yang merunduk memegangi kepalanya seakan-akan ingin tertimpa sesuatu yang berat.

KLIK

"KEKEKEKE" Suara tawa Hiruma yang menggelegar mengejutkan Mamori, ia mengangkat kepalanya melihat Hiruma ternyata tengah memfoto dirinya yang ketakutan.

"Hiruma-kun, kau jahat!"

* * *

Di awal-awal fic ini pertama-tama akan banyak POV dari Sena/Suzuna, tapi makin ke akhir cerita akan Hiruma, Mamori, atau Normal kok.

Romance-nya di awal juga belum berasa, tujuan ceritanya belum ketahuan di chapter satu ini. Buktinya, apaan tuh yang chap satu ini.. baru pemanasan saja :)

Romance nya akan saya banyak-banyakin nanti, tenang saja, nyahaha~

Minta review nya minna-san :3

Just tell me what you want to say about this, if you have any idea, I'll listen to it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Minna-san, gomenasaaaaaai.. cerita saya yang kemarin itu berantakan, yang chapter 2 ini sudah saya ubah, saya tambahin satu scene full HiruMamo, nyaahaha~

Oh, ya Minna-san kalau bingung dengan jalan cerita saya, maaf maaf. Karena saya ambil cerita-cerita ini berdasarkan canon nya anime dan manga, jadi gabungan gitu.

Selamat membaca yang sudah saya edit lagi. kedepannya akan saya perbaiki, semoga kesalahan sepertri ini tidak terjadi :)

terimakasih sudah mau review sebelumnya :)

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmas Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 2

.

.

Sena P.O.V

Hari ini klub _amefuto_ Deimon tidak mengadakan latihan, kenapa? Tentu saja karena hari ini kami akan menghadiri 'National High School Football Loterry'. Aku dan Monta berlari-lari mengejar waktu karena aku harus menunggu Monta yang tak kunjung bangun dari alam mimpinya, alhasil kami terlambat. Ku lihat dari kejauhan, semua anggota Devil Bats sudah berkumpul kecuali kami… aku melihat Hiruma-san sedang memperhatikan jam tangannya, lalu mulai menghitung mundur.

"3… 2… 1. Kalian berdua terlambat anak-anak sialan!" Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung celana putihnya dan menyulutkan benda itu dengan api.

DUAR DUAR

Benda-benda yang di sulut Hiruma-san itu meledak-ledak di depan ku dan Monta hingga kami terpental dan terkapar di aspal jalanan, dia ini...

"HIEE, kan hanya satu detik!"

"MUKYA! Quarterback kita ini memang tak kenal ampun!"

"Hiruma-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sena dan Monta bisa terluka!"

Mamori-neechan mulai memarahi Hiruma-san, tapi yang dimarahi hanya diam dan mengacuhkan, hahaha mereka itu selalu saja seperti ini, kemudian Mamori-neechan berlari kecil menghampiriku dan Monta. Ada yang berbeda dengan Mamori-neechan, ia memotong rambutnya?

"Sena, Monta-kun, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori-neechan dengan wajah yang sangat cemas. Yah, dia masih tetap khawatir, sifat _overprotective_ nya itu kumat.

"Cantik MAX!"

"Eh, ya aku tidak apa-apa, Mamori-neechan. Kau memotong rambutmu?"

"Hm, ya aku ingin sedikit merubah penampilan sebelum turnamen Kantou dimulai." katanya sambil memainkan poni rambutnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Lalu kami mulai berjalan berombongan memasuki gedung ini dan pengundian ternyata sudah dimulai, di depan sana Riku sedang mengambil undian, Seibu ada di blok-A, dilanjut dengan sekolah Hakushuu, kemudian giliran Deimon, tim kami mendapatkan nomor 5, blok-B, itu artinya kami akan berhadapan dengan Seibu Wild Gunmans di final nanti. Dilanjutkan dengan Ojou White Knight, tim mereka ada di blok yang sama dengan kami, itu artinya kami harus melawan Ojou sebelum melawan Seibu di final.

Tiba-tiba seorang dari sekolah Hakushuu menghampiri kami, ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Marco, Quarterback Hakushuu Dinosaurs, sepertinya ia bukan orang jepang asli, perawakannya seperti orang asing. Lalu ia menawarkan kami untuk menukar angka undian, dengan begitu Deimon akan berhadapan dengan Seibu sebelum bertanding dengan Ojou.

Tak lama, tim _amefuto_ yang dijuluki 'Dewa' itu datang. Kongo Agon, dia menyerangku dengan bola undian berbentuk bola _amefuto_ itu tepat di mataku. Kalau aku tidak menghindar beberapa inci, mungkin aku bisa buta, karena lemparannya yang ia bilang 'tergelincir' itu dapat merusak tembok di belakangku. Orang bernama Marco tadi mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertukar nomor, begitu melihat Agon tiba-tiba menyerang. Shinryuji Naga, mereka akan menjadi lawan tangguh kami di awal pertandingan.

"Mamori-neechan?"

"Ada apa Sena?"

"Kau terlihat…"

"… Cantik MAX!"

"Apa?! Kau bilang Anezaki-senpai apa Sena?!"

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou, tiba-tiba berteriak padaku, mereka kira aku bilang kalau Mamori-neechan itu terlihat cantik, itu bukan aku, tapi Monta!

"HIEE bu-bu-bukan aku! Aku belum selesai berbicara, itu tadi Monta!"

"Benarkah Sena?". Suzuna sepertinya tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, ayolah Suzuna, kau juga tidak percaya padaku?

"Hoo, Cebol Sialan ini sepertinya tertarik denganmu ya Manajer Sialan."

Hiruma-san mulai membuka buku itu, ya buku laknat itu, ia mulai terkekeh senang sambil menulis-nuliskan sesuatu. Demi Tuhan itu bukan aku yang bilang Mamori-neechan cantik, tapi memang ku akui dia cantik tapi bukan itu maksud pembicaraan ku.

"Bukan, Hiruma-san, kau salah paham. Aku tadi mau bilang kalau Mamori-neechan itu…"

"… Cantik MAX!"

"Monta! Aku sedang bicara serius!" Aku tak sengaja membentak Monta yang kembali berulah.

"Eh, ya maaf Sena, dasar tidak seru, kau sedang tidak bisa dijahili." kata Monta memaju-majukan bibirnya itu. Lalu aku dan yang lainnya kembali menatap Mamori-neechan yang hanya diam saja.

"Mamori-neechan, kau terlihat…"

"Apa? Kenapa kalian semua melihatku? Aku tidak berkata apa-apa." kata Monta setengah kesal

"…pucat, kau baik-baik saja?" kata ku melanjutkan. Kulit putihnya memucat, terutama pada wajahnya, bibirnya juga terlihat agak kering, ku lihat sejak tadi dia melamun.

Ia sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku ini lalu ia mulai memegangi wajahnya dan berkata, "Benarkah? Ini karena aku belum sarapan, hehe."

Belum sarapan? Tidak seperti Mamori-neechan yang seperti biasa. Suzuna menghampirinya dengan wajah agak cemas, ehm, cemas.

"Mamo-nee, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya sungguh, aku baik-baik saja, Suzuna-chan, nanti aku akan makan." sahut Mamori-neechan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Tch, dasar Manajer Sialan merepotkan."

"Kau bilang apa Hiruma-kun?" Mamori-neechan berjalan menuju Hiruma-san yang sedari tadi memandangi kami, yaaah mereka akan mulai pertengkaran ini lagi…

"Kau merepotkan, Manajer Sialan."

"Maaf saja ya kalau aku ini merepotkan, Tuan Hiruma. Lagipula apa kau itu pernah blablablablabla…"

Yaah, keadaan ini tidak perlu kita amati, mereka itu tidak akan ada habisnya. Tapi aku sedikit khawatir, rasanya Mamori-neechan yang ini… berbeda.

~The Promises~

Suzuna P.O.V

Sehari setelah pengundian itu selesai, anggota Devil Bats mulai berlatih keras untuk melawan Shinryuji itu. Sena seperti biasa berlari-lari dengan kecepatan penuh karena kejaran Cerb-chan, Monmon berlatih _pass_ dengan Yuki-chan dan kakak idiot itu, Ha-ha-pon bersaudara itu berlatih dengan Kuri-tan dan Komu-chan, Dobu-chan sedang melihat-lihat latihan mereka. Tapi aku tidak melihat Mamo-nee dan You-nii di mana-mana, apakah mereka sedang berduaan yaa~ kekeke sepatutnya aku cek ke dalam _club house_.

Tinggal selangkah lagi menuju pintu _club house_ yang tertutup rapat itu, kekeke. Tapi kenapa tidak ada suara? Biasanya dari kejauhan sudah terdengar suara mereka berdua yang tengah berdebat. Lebih baik aku intip dari jendela saja, mungkin aku akan melihat pemandangan yang menarik, ufufu~.

Ah, sungguh mengecewakan, tidak ada You-nii yang ada Mamo-nee sendirian sedang menyapu, sepertinya Mamo-nee menghayati acara bersih-bersihnya, pelan sekali ia menyapu, hahaha. Akan ku tanya You-nii padanya saja.

Dengan santai ku buka pintu geser _club house_ini, aku seperti merasa dihantam dengan beban yang sangat berat begitu melihat Mamo-nee terkapar di lantai. Tuhan… ini sungguh tidak baik. Aku segera meluncur dengan _in-line skate_-ku menuju Mamo-nee yang tidak bergerak dari tempatnya jatuh tadi, aku menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan kiriku. Dia sadar, tapi wajahnya sangat pucat, kantung matanya yang awalnya putih bersih kini menghitam.

"Mamo-nee! Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?". Kata ku menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya, mengatakan sesuatu, tapi apa?! Tidak keluar suara sepelan apapun. Nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal seperti orang yang habis berlari marathon. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak tahu-menahu mengatasi orang yang jatuh pingsan, kalau aku keluar dari sini meminta pertolongan, siapa yang menjaga Mamo-nee? Tapi lebih baik aku memberitahu mereka semua.

"Su…zuna..". Ia bicara! Terima kasih Tuhan!

"Mamo-nee, kau kenapa bisa begini?". Aku mulai ketakutan melihat keadaan orang yang sudah seperti kakak perempuan sendiri ini, aku sungguh tidak tega melihat ia tersiksa seperti ini.

"Hanya…asma..bia...sa. Ambilkan.. a...ku.._in_-.._inhaler._". Aku segera menarik tas sekolahnya yang terletak di meja tanpa melepaskan tangan kiriku yang menjadi bantal kepalanya, sehingga tasnya terjatuh dan semua isi tas itu keluar, begitu aku menemukan benda aneh yang sepertinya itu _inhaler_ aku memberikan benda itu padanya. Ia mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dari alat itu. Tak lama kondisinya mulai membaik, nafasnya mulai teratur, tapi ia terlihat sangat tidak berdaya.

"Mamo-nee, biar aku panggilkan yang-"

"Tidak perlu Suzuna-chan, nanti aku merepotkan, aku baik-baik saja." katanya menahan tanganku, lalu mencoba untuk duduk dan ku bantu.

"Baik-baik saja? Tapi tadi kau jatuh pingsan Mamo-nee, aku sangat... khawatir… dan takut."

"Suzuna-chan, sungguh aku baik-baik saja, hal seperti ini tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan." Mamo-nee mengelus kepalaku untuk menenangkan.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah ke dokter?"

"Belum, tapi ibu ku bilang kalau aku punya penyakit asma, jadi tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan." katanya sambil tersenyum lagi, apa sungguh tidak apa-apa? Aku membantunya berdiri menuju sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat ia terjatuh tadi, di ruang ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuh dan kepalanya di sandaran sofa begitu saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau harus istirahat sebentar ya Mamo-nee, _sports drink_ dan handuknya biar aku yang bawa. Mamo-nee, You-nii mana? Aku kira ia bersamamu." kataku sambil mengambil baki berisikan _sports drink_ dan handuk yang ada di atas meja diskusi.

"Tadi Hiruma sedang pergi, dia bilang mau ada interview." sahut Mamo-nee dengan suara yang pelan.

"Hmm, ya sudah, aku ke lapangan ya?" Aku segera menuju pintu keluar _club house_, tiba-tiba Mamo-nee memanggilku kembali, refleks aku menoleh dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Mamo-nee? Apa kau merasa sesak lagi?" Aku segera meletakkan baki yang berisi _sports_ _drink_ dan handuk ini di meja dan menghampiri Mamo-nee yang masih bersandar di sofa.

"Tidak, haha kenapa kau jadi _over protective_ begitu?"

"Ada apa, Mamo-nee?" tanya ku lagi dan duduk di sofa, di samping Mamo-nee duduk sekarang ini.

"Tolong di rahasiakan ya kalau aku punya asma, kalau mereka tahu nanti aku jadi merepotkan, oke?"

"Baik…" kataku bersiap keluar, lalu langkahku berhenti dan berbalik menghadapnya lagi.

"Apa… You-nii juga?" tanya ku tersenyum. Bukan senyum jahil.

"Hiruma-kun? Hm… Sepertinya kau harus merahasiakannya juga.". Begitu ia mengucapkan kalimat itu, entah ini mataku yang salah lihat atau bagaimana, tapi pandangannya melembut, juga senyumnya terlihat sangat tulus. Hei, Mamo-nee, mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan perasaanmu itu?

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore, latihan tanpa Hiruma berlangsung sampai pukul 5 sore. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, banyak sekali perabotan yang ku harus bereskan tadi di ruang _club_ di tambah asma yang tadi. Lebih baik aku segera mandi, makan, dan tidur.

"Ibu, aku pulang." sapa ku begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, ibu menyambut kedatanganku dengan keramahannya, wajar, aku ini anak satu-satu nya di keluarga ini. Maka dari itu sepertinya ibu sangat menyayangiku, begitu pun denganku.

"Selamat datang, Mamo-chan. Pergilah mandi dulu, nanti kita makan bersama."

"Oh, Mamori, kau baru pulang?"

"Iya ayah, baru saja sampai. Ayah tumben ada di rumah?"

"Iya, tugasku hari ini sudah selesai dengan cepat, jadi aku pulang saja. Kau pergilah mandi dulu, nanti baru makan.". Aku langsung naik menuju kamarku untuk segera membersihkan diri, setelah selesai mandi aku segera turun untuk makan malam bersama dan langsung duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Aku, ibu, dan ayah makan malam sambil berbincang-bincang tentang yang kami alami hari ini. Lalu aku teringat dengan kejadian tadi dan menceritakan semuanya pada mereka. Ayah segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan mengambil jaket. Aku dan ibu bingung melihat tingkahnya yang satu ini.

"Ayah, mau ke mana?" tanya ku melihat ayah yang terburu-buru.

"Kita ke rumah sakit, Mamori. Ibu, kau juga ikut."

"Ah- iya." Ibu segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu segera bersiap-siap di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ibu kan yang bilang kalau aku hanya terkena asma?"

"Tidak apa-apa Mamo-chan, kita hanya cek saja kok, ayo kau juga segera bersiap-siap." ajak ibu, aku hanya mengangguk setuju.

Tidak lama, kami sudah sampai di rumah sakit Jakomachi, tempat Torakichi dan Mizumachi di rawat. Ibu menyuruhku untuk menunggu di kursi yang telah disediakan pihak rumah sakit itu sementara mereka berdua sedang mengurusi registrasi dan sebagainya.

"Anezaki?"

Suara _baritone_ ini, aku mengenalnya. Aku menoleh kebelakang, ke asal suara ini.

"Musashi-kun?" Aku agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya secara tiba-tiba di sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?/Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya kami berdua bersamaan.

"Ah, kau duluan Musashi-kun, sedang apa di rumah sakit ini?" kataku memintanya untuk menjawab duluan.

"Ayahku di rawat di sini, apa kau tidak tahu?". Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan hal ini

"Jadi, sedang apa kau di sini, Anezaki? Kau sendirian?" tanya Musashi tanpa membiarkanku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak, aku bersama-"

"Mamo-chan… sedang apa?" Ibu dan ayah yang baru saja menyelesaikan registrasi dan lainnya menghampiriku yang tengah berbicara dengan Musashi.

"Ibu, ayah, ah perkenalkan, ini Musashi-kun, dia anggota di tim _amefuto_ kami"

"Selamat malam, saya Takekura Gen." sapa Musashi-kun membungkukkan badannya.

"Oh, halo Takekura-kun, apa kabar?" sapa ayah, dasar, beliau memang cepat sekali akrab dengan orang lain.

"Baik, anda sendiri apa kabar?"

"Hahaha, baik. Baik. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Saya sedang menjenguk ayah saya, beliau di rawat di sini."

"Benarkah? Mamo-chan, kau harus menjenguknya kapan-kapan." kali ini ibu juga ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan ayah

"Iya, bu.". Haah ibu ini..

"Maaf kalau boleh bertanya, siapa yang sakit? Sepertinya anda berdua terlihat sehat.". Gawat, bagaimana kalau Musashi-kun tahu? Dia kan sahabat baik Hiruma, dia pasti akan memberitahu-

_Anezaki Mamori… Anezaki Mamori, silahkan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan, kami ulangi, Anezaki Mamori, silahkan masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan._

"Ah, sayang sekali Musashi-kun, kami harus masuk. Jadi sampai bertemu di latihan besok yaa." kata ku sambil mendorong-dorong punggung ayah dan ibu masuk ke ruangan.

"Mamo-chan, kenapa kami masuk juga?"

"Supaya ayah dan ibu tidak menceritakan yang aneh-aneh padanya"

"Memang kenapa?

"Ibu, dia itu kan sahabat baiknya Hiruma-kun, bagaimana kalau dia-"

"Jadi~ kau takut ya kalau quarterback kesayanganmu itu tahu kalau kau punya asma?"

"Ayah, apa-apaan sih! Tidak kok, hanya saja akan merepotkan kalau dia tahu. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk."

"Ayah, lihat, anak perempuan mu sudah dewasa, hihi."

"Hm, ya, sepertinya dia sedang tertarik dengan orang itu. Seperti apa ya rupanya?"

.

"Hatchi! Sialan… orang sialan mana yang berani membicarakan aku…"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Ruangan itu bersih, terdapat alat pengukur berat badan dan tinggi badan serta peralatan lainnya. Ketiga Anezaki itu duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan dokter laki-laki tua itu. "Hm.. Anezaki Mamori, berapa usia mu?" kata dokter sambil menulis-nuliskan data Mamori di sebuah kertas.

"Hm, enam belas."

"Apa yang kau rasakan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Hanya sesak nafas biasa, tapi tadi siang sewaktu sesak nafas aku tidak bisa bicara, bahkan mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun untuk meminta temanku mengambilkan _inhaler._"

"Hm… apa di sini terasa sakit?" kata dokter menyentuh dada kirinya sendiri dan melihat Mamori.

"Tidak, dok." jawab Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau merasa mual?"

"Tidak."

"Keringat dingin?"

"Tidak juga."

"Cepat lelah?"

"Tidak, sejauh ini yang aku rasakan hanya sesak nafas. Juga kadang-kadang aku susah tidur." kata Mamori dengan nada final.

"Hm.. ini hanya asma…" kata dokter sambil kembali menulis.

"Benarkan apa yang ku bilang? Aku hanya sesak nafas biasa. Ayah, ibu, kalian terlalu berlebihan." Mamori menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan melihat kedua orangtua nya.

"Apa salahnya Mamori kalau hanya mengecek."

"Iya, Mamo-chan, mencegah itu lebih baik daripada mengobati."

"Baiklah..."

Kemudian dokter laki-laki tua itu memberikan sebuah kertas yang tulisannya tidak dapat di baca. Seperti cacing yang meliuk-liuk.

"Ini saya berikan resep vitamin untuk Nona Anezaki. Kapan anda terakhir mengalami asma?"

"Sejak… aku lulus SMP."

~The Promises~

Hiruma P.O.V

Cebol Sialan dan Monyet Sialan itu, apa yang mereka lakukan di depan pintu _club house_. Hm? Aku ingat masih punya saus _barbeque_.

"MUKYAAA!/HIII!"

"Apa ini… saus?" kata Monyet Sialan itu sambil mengendus-ngendus saus yang kusiram di atas kepalanya tadi, kekeke, selamat menjadi makanan utama. Daging monyet, apa Cerberus akan suka? Kekeke.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan dari tim mu sendiri, Hiruma?" Pemabuk Sialan itu bertanya padaku setelah Monyet Sialan dan Cebol Sialan itu lari pontang-panting di kejar Cerberus.

"Monyet Sialan itu akan berisik. Aku yakin itu. Lebih baik tidak membiarkan dia tahu."

Mereka semua sudah berkumpul untuk latihan di sini, tapi satu yang tidak ku lihat. Di mana Gendut Sialan itu?

"Gendut Sialan itu pasti sedang bersembunyi di dalam kotak lagi. Akan ku bakar dia!" kata ku sambil mengangkat-angkat _flame thrower_ di tanganku ini.

KLANG

Suara tabung _fire extinguisher_ yang jatuh itu membuat kami yang disekitarnya menoleh. Manajer Sialan itu, apa yang dia lakukan dengan benda itu?

"Hoi, Manajer Sialan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghentikan aksimu membakar Kurita-kun itu dengan ini, tapi... ini berat sekali, padahal baru saja aku bisa mengangkatnya dengan satu tangan". Dasar Manajer Sialan bodoh, mana ada seorang perempuan bisa mengangkat tabung besi sebesar itu dengan satu tangan.

"Bodoh, aku tidak mungkin benar-benar membakar Gendut Sialan itu!"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Berkali-kali Mamori mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa, meskipun cuaca tidak sepanas hari biasanya, tapi tubuh Mamori mengeluarkan keringat lebih banyak dari anggota Devil Bats lainnya.

"Mamori-san?"

"Ya, ada apa Monta-kun? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya Mamori tersenyum pada Monta yang mendekatinya.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kepanasan, hahaha. Apa kau mau minum?" kata Mamori menyodorkan sebotol _sports_ _drink_ dan di terima oleh Monta, setelah ia mengucapkan terima kasih, ia segera menuju Suzuna yang sedang menyemangati Sena.

"Oi, Suzuna."

"Ya~ Ada apa Monmon? Ayo Sena! Lari lebih cepat lagi kalau tidak mau jadi santapan Cerberus!" kata Suzuna sambil menyemangati Sena.

"Mamori-san, sepertinya tidak sedang baik-baik ya?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Monmon?". Suzuna terkejut dengan pertanyaan Monta, lalu ia menoleh Monta untuk pembicaraan yang lebih jelas.

"Iya tadi aku menghampirinya minta minuman. Daritadi kalau ku lihat dia mengelap-elap wajahnya terus. Ia berkeringat seperti orang habis berlari, padahal dia kan hanya di situ mengamati kita. Apa kau tahu kenapa Suzuna?"

'Ya, aku tahu Monmon, tapi maaf aku sudah berjanji pada Mamo-nee kalau harus menyembunyikan penyakitnya, tapi apa penyakit asma bisa berkeringat seperti itu? Yah, paling hanya kepanasan'

"Oi, Suzuna, aku bertanya padamu." tegur Monta lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Suzuna.

"Eh? A-Aku tidak tahu Monmon. Kau memperhatikan Mamo-nee ya!? Akan ku laporkan pada You-nii kau bengong saat latihan!" bentak Suzuna untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhasil, Monta teralihkan dari pembicaraan awal.

"MUKYAA! Apa maksudmu Suzuna? Kau mau bilang kalau Mamori-san itu cuma milik Hiruma-san seorang?!"

"Ya! Itu maksudku, aku ini kan penggemar mereka berdua. Mamo-nee itu lebih cocok dengan You-nii tahu!"

"MUKKIIII!"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Hari sudah semakin sore, anggota Devil Bats yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'latihan neraka' mereka mulai berpergian keluar _club_ _house _menuju rumah masing-masing hingga _club house_ ini hanya tersisa Hiruma dan Mamori berdua.

Hiruma dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap sedang bermain dengan laptop di meja diskusi dengan secangkir kopi yang menemaninya mencari-cari ratusan bahkan ribuan strategi untuk menjatuhkan Shinryuji.

Sedangkan Mamori, lengan panjang kemeja putihnya ia gulung sampai sikut, rambut pendek sebahu nya ia ikat, masih sibuk membersihkan ruang klub dengan sapu. Ia melirik jam dinding yang bertengger tak jauh dari tempat dia menyapu, pukul 7 sore, sudah waktunya seorang gadis pulang ke rumah.

Mamori segera meletakkan peralatan bersih-bersih itu pada tempatnya. Ia berjalan menuju meja diskusi tempat Hiruma sedang sibuk dengan laptop. Mamori berpikir untuk membantu pekerjaan laki-laki itu sebelum pulang, tapi jika di lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, Hiruma sedang tidak bisa di ganggu. Mamori tahu dari kacamata berbingkai hitam yang Hiruma gunakan, dia hanya akan menggunakan kacamata kalau sedang amat sangat serius. Mamori tersenyum tipis melihat keseriusan laki-laki di hadapannya ini. Lain sisi, Mamori juga sedang malas untuk membantu pekerjaan Hiruma, ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini.

Mamori berlalu melewati Hiruma untuk mengambil tas sekolah yang dia letakkan di kursi dekat Hiruma duduk. Memasukkan barang keperluan sekolahnya, lalu beranjak menuju pintu keluar _club house_, segera pulang tanpa pamit.

"Mau ke mana kau, Manajer Sialan?"

Mamori berbalik, Hiruma kini sedang melihatnya serius di balik kacamata itu. 'Tampan...' pikir Mamori.

"Aku mau pulang, Hiruma-kun." Sahut Mamori pelan.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu pulang? Kau pikir untuk apa aku menunggumu bersih-bersih sampai jam segini?"

"Mou, kau itu kalau memang perlu bantuan, bilang saja! Tidak perlu marah-marah."

Keinginan Mamori untuk pulang cepat hari ini, naas. Mau tidak mau dia harus membantu Hiruma mengatur strategi untuk pertandingan besok. Dia juga tidak mau kalau tim nya kalah hanya karena dia tidak membantu Hiruma mengatur strategi.

Lalu Mamori menghampiri dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping Hiruma yang kembali sibuk dengan laptop. Menuruti perintah dan kemauannya.

Sekarang pukul 9, sudah dua jam mereka berdua mengatur strategi. Tak lama lagi dunia akan memasuki musim dingin, salju tepatnya. Ruangan ini tidak memiliki penghangat ruangan layaknya perumahan warga. Mamori mulai menggigil, ia mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya dengan cepat lalu meniup-niupkannya, berharap mendapatkan kehangatan.

"Di mana blazer ku, ya…"

Mamori berdiri dari posisinya meninggalkan tumpukan kertas yang ia hadapi sebelumnya di meja diskusi. Ia mulai mengitari ruangan itu, mencari-cari keberadaan blazer hijau sekolahnya yang ia lupa di mana meletakkannya. Dari sofa, dapur, loker, dan ketika Mamori ingin memasuki kamar mandi, ia mengurungkan niatnya, tidak mungkin ia masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki. Mamori kembali ke meja diskusi, mengeluarkan isi tasnya demi mencari blazer hijau itu.

"Uh... Dingin sekali, di mana blazer ku itu. Ah, iya, tertinggal di kelas! Pukul 9 apa gedung sekolah sudah di kunci, ya? Lebih baik aku ke sana." Mamori segera berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Manajer Sialan"

"Apa Hiru-"

SREK

"Hiruma-kun! Apa-apaan sih!"

Sebuah blazer hijau melayang cepat ke wajah gadis itu sehingga Mamori terkejut dan mulai emosi. Tapi emosi itu kembali meredam begitu melihat Hiruma tidak menggunakan blazer. Di mana blazer yang sebelumnya ia pakai?

Kemudian Mamori mencium bau permen karet mint yang menguar dari blazer yang sebelumnya Hiruma lempar ke wajah Mamori. Ia mengerti sekarang. Ini adalah blazer milik Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, apa maksudmu melempar blazer milikmu, TEPAT DI WAJAHKU ini?" kata Mamori emosi.

"Kekeke, jadi kau tidak mau pakai blazer ku itu? Baiklah kalau kau mau mati kedinginan, kembalikan padaku." Kata Hiruma mengulurkan tangan meminta blazernya kembali.

"Aku bisa kok pakai blazer milikku sendiri, aku akan ambil di kelas" kata Mamori mengakhiri pembicaraan dan kembali berbalik untuk keluar ruangan.

"Ya, terserah kau saja, Manajer Sialan. Kalau kau mau bertemu hantu-hantu sialan itu, itu urusanmu, kekeke"

Mamori menghentikan langkahnya begitu mendengar kata 'hantu'. Satu kata yang mampu membuat Mamori berbalik, mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke kelas sendirian. Lalu Mamori memakai blazer hijau yang ukurannya sangat besar di tubuhnya. Hangat. Itu yang Mamori rasakan.

Ia kembali duduk di dekat Hiruma, "Terima kasih, Hiruma-kun." Kata Mamori tersenyum manis pada laki-laki di sampingnya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Hiruma menghentikan ketikan laptopnya, menatap Mamori sekilas, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

Pukul 10 malam, Mamori kini sudah berbaring di kasur kesayangannya. Akhirnya, sekarang ia dapat menikmati lembutnya kasur rumah setelah membersihkan diri. Mamori merasa sangat lelah hari ini, ia mulai menutup mata, mengakhiri malam.

Pikirannya terganggu oleh kejadian di _club house_ tadi. Mamori tersenyum mengingat perlakuan Hiruma padanya, meskipun terlihat kasar, Mamori bisa merasakan kalau Hiruma itu orang yang sangat baik.

Mamori kembali menutup mata. Namun, bau itu kembali menghantui pikirannya, bau mint yang menguar dari blazer Hiruma yang beberapa saat lalu ia pakai masih menempel di bagian tubuhnya. Mamori kembali membuka mata, melihat blazer hijau yang dia gantung rapih di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Ia bangkit dari kasur empuk nya itu, mengambil blazer hijau yang tergantung dan kembali duduk di kasurnya, mengangkat dan memandangi blazer itu. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal.

SRAK

"Dasar Hiruma-kun bodoh!" jerit Mamori pelan sambil memukulkan blazer Hiruma ke dinding kamarnya.

"Dia pikir melempar blazer ke wajah itu tidak membuat orang terkejut!"

SRAK

"Dia juga tidak perlu menakut-nakuti ku kan!"

SRAK

"Dia-" Mamori menghentikan lemparan terakhirnya sebelum blazer itu memebentur dinding untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, bau mint dari blazer tercium oleh penciuman Mamori, membuatnya tenang untuk beberapa saat. Tidak lama, Mamori menjatuhkan badannya di kasur, ia mulai mengantuk, dan Mamori tertidur sambil memeluk blazer Hiruma.


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review untuk yang tidak log-in

Guest : hehe, semoga yaa. terimakasih sudah review :)

MAMORI-CHAN : hehe, penasaran ya? Tapi maaf yaa, ini saya publish yang editannya. Mungkin akan update lagi hari sabtu atau minggu :) terimakasih sudah review :)

**WARNING: **Minna-saaan gomenasaaai cerita ini chapter 2 kemarin saya edit, saya pisah jadi dua chapter, terus yang chapter dua saya tambahin scene FULL hirumamo, jadii silahkan baca chapter dua lagi :D

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmas Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 3

.

.

"Langit hari ini sangat cerah! Akhirnya hari ini, turnamen Kantou di mulai!"

Turnamen Kantou di mulai, anggota Devil Bats telah mempersiapkan mental dan fisik mereka masing-masing untuk menghadapi pemenang turnamen Kantou 9 kali berturut-turut ini. Begitu pertandingan di mulai, Hiruma sudah mengalami luka ringan setelah Agon mempertemukan wajah Hiruma dan tanah lapangan itu dengan keras.

Mamori yang melihat salah satu anggota timnya terluka, tidak bisa tinggal diam dan berlari menghampiri Hiruma yang masih terduduk di lapangan, lalu berlutut di depannya.

"Hiruma-kun!"

"Tch."

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mulutmu berdarah…"

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores batu." jawab Hiruma setelah meludahkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya ke sisi lain lapangan.

Mamori mulai kesal dengan Hiruma yang bertingkah sok 'tidak apa-apa' dan menarik wajah Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya untuk segera diobati. "Apanya yang tidak apa-apa, lihat kemari! Biar ku obati dulu.". Hiruma hanya menuruti perintah Mamori dan masih duduk diam di dekat _goal post_.

Anggota Devil Bats terkejut melihat tingkah Mamori yang berani ini. "Hei, Monmon, kau lihat kan betapa mesranya mereka berdua itu? Aaaah sungguh pemandangan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan!" kata Suzuna histeris merebut paksa kamera milik fotografer kemudian mulai memfoto kedua orang itu.

"Lihat, ini karena ulahmu membuat Agon-san kesal, seharusnya kau itu lebih berhati-hati." gumam Mamori, tangan kirinya menangkup pipi kanan Hiruma yang putih dan halus, sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang sibuk mengobati.

"Eh? Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Mamori terkejut begitu sadar Hiruma tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah selesai belum?"

"Ahm ya sebentar lagi, Hiruma-kun." Mamori melanjutkan pekerjaannya, mengobati Hiruma.

"Cepat."

"Iya, iya. Sudah kok. Nah, kali ini kau harus lebih hati-hati. Mengerti?" Mamori memberikan senyuman termanisnya pada Hiruma dan tidak sadar kalau di stadion itu telah terbentuk _fans club_ 'HiruMamo' dari pihak penonton Deimon dan Shinryuji.

"Iya, aku tahu. Dasar Manajer Sialan bawel."

.

.

"TOUCHDOWN! Pertandingan berakhir! Deimon vs Shinryuji. Pemenangnya adalah Deimon! Dengan skor 36-35!" Sorak-sorai bahagia atas kemenangan Deimon terdengar sangat keras di dalam stadion. Berkat Sena, di saat-saat terakhit Devil Bat Dive, ia berhasil melompati linemen untuk mendapatkan touchdown.

Taki dan Komusubi mencoba mengangkat Kurita, lalu di bantu dengan Sena, Monta, Kuroki, Jumonji, dan Toganou, tapi mereka yang berhasil mengangkat Kurita berakhir dengan tragis. Tertimpa.

"Kalian seharusnya memikirkan hasilnya sebelum melakukan itu…" kata Musashi melihat tumpukan mayat di bawah badan Kurita yang besar.

"Sepertinya, kita melupakan sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan." sahut Doburoku sambil berfikir memutar otak.

Yukimitsu teringat dengan taruhan yang di buat Doburoku di awal pertandingan, karena sebelumnya Doburoku membuat taruhan jika Deimon menang melawan Shinryuji. "Ah, ya, taruhan yang Doburoku-sensei buat untuk kemenangan Deimon. Satu juta yen di kali seratus tujuh puluh… 1.700.000 Yen."

"Wooh! _Multi milioner_!" teriak Doburoku. "Ah, dia mati." kata Toganou melihat Doburoku pingsan mendengar jumlah uang sebesar itu

"Em- Monta, haruskah kita mengangkat Hiruma-san juga? Aku pikir itu harus."

"Ya Sena, tentu saja. Pelan-pelan… dan diam-diam…"

Sena dan Monta bersiap-siap mengangkat, menyerang Hiruma dari belakang, tapi aksi mereka berdua digagalkan oleh Hiruma sendiri yang tengah senang menembak-nembakkan peluru karetnya ke mereka berdua.

Kemudian Doburoku datang dengan sebuah _Limousine_ dan mengenakan jas mahal. "Yo kalian semua! Setelah pertandingan Hakushuu vs Taiyou ini berakhir kita akan pergi pesta, cepat lepaskan _protector_ kalian itu dan ganti baju kalian dengan ini.". kata Doburoku memberikan mereka semua sebuah kotak berisi pakaian mahal ternama.

"Pakaian ini, pasti mahal, bagaimana dia tahu ukuran baju kita?" tanya Suzuna

"Hm, aku tidak tahu Suzuna-chan, hahaha. Ayo kita segera cari tempat duduk." ajak Mamori setelah mereka selesai berganti baju bermerek amat sangat mahal.

.

.

Anggota DDB mulai mengisi tempat duduk di bagian Taiyou Sphinx di stadion itu setelah berganti baju. "A-"

"Ada apa Mamo-nee?" Suzuna menoleh pada Mamori yang tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Gaou-kun yang itu, dalam semua pertandingan distrik mereka… mereka berhasil memenangkan semua pertandingan karena tim musuh menyerah di tengah pertandingan… dan semua Quarterback tim lawannya, meninggalkan lapangan dengan luka parah, patah tulang karena dia."

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

Quarterback tim lawan, luka parah. Tanganku mulai gemetar begitu membaca informasi ini. Bagaimana kalau tim kami melawan orang seperti dia? Taiyou Sphinx, tim dengan pertahanan terkuat, tidak ada seorang linemen yang tersisa, Banba-san terluka parah, begitu juga dengan linemen lainnya. Hiruma-kun… ku harap kau punya rencana untuk menghadapi mereka.

"Aha! Lihat itu! Aku tidak tahu apakah kau itu Banba atau Banbaka. Mati cepat, hahaha itu kematian tercepat! Kau cuma memalukan sekolahmu saja! Hahaha!"

Muro Satoshi dari ekstrakurikuler sepak bola itu, dia mengolok-olok Banba dengan ringannya hingga Gaou yang padahal tim lawan Taiyou marah dan meminta ia untuk berhadapan dengannya atau mengancam dengan akan mematahkan tulang-tulang dari kursi penonton.

Penonton yang terkejut tiba-tiba Gaou merusak pagar besi itu, mereka berlari berhamburan menjauhi Gaou tapi Suzuna tidak dapat menyelamatkan diri, ia terduduk di bawah karena terlalu takut. Aku segera menghadang Gaou yang mulai mendekati Suzuna, aku harus melindunginya meskipun aku juga takut!

"Suzuna-chan!"

Tidak di sangka Hiruma berada di depanku satu detik setelah aku berdiri di depan Suzuna, dia… melindungiku?

.

.

Suzuna P.O.V

Gaou yang itu, dia mulai berjalan mendekat tempatku terduduk, aku takut sampai tidak bisa berkutik dari tempatku ini, kemudian Mamo-nee menghadang Gaou itu, mencoba menolongku. Tiba-tiba You-nii juga menghadang Gaou tepat di depan Mamo-nee. Apa dia melindungiku? Tidak, tidak, dia pasti melindungi Mamo-nee. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat tindakan You-nii ini, ya, mereka benar-benar pasangan serasi.

"Suzuna-chan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Dia menanyakan keadaanku setelah perhatian Gaou dialihkan oleh Riku, orang yang menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak Sena. "Ya, aku baik-baik sa- Mamo-nee? Kau kenapa?". Aku mulai merasakan firasat buruk sejak Gaou itu menaiki daerah kursi penonton ini, tapi firasat buruk ini baru sangat terasa ketika aku melihat wajah Mamo-nee yang memucat, apa ia takut dengan keadaan tadi? Tidak, tidak, rasa takut yang tadi dengan wajah pucat nya ini tidak ada hubungannya.

"Mamo-nee, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ku yang mulai khawatir, dia mendekatkan jari telunjuk kanannya dengan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan aku untuk tidak bersuara, tapi wajah pucat serta raut wajah yang kesakitan itu, apa aku bisa diam saja?

"Mamo-nee, ada apa? Kau sakit?" Aku semakin bingung, sekarang dia mulai menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskannya, ia terus mengulangi kegiatan itu.

Nafasnya semakin berat, juga tersengal-sengal, kantung matanya mulai menghitam lagi seperti di kejadian _clubhouse_ waktu itu. "Ti…dak. As..ma..ku. Ugh!"

"Mamo-nee! Mamori-neesan!" Mamo-nee tiba-tiba terjatuh, aku segera menggestur tubuhnya terlentang dan menjadikan tangan kiriku sebagai bantal kepalanya.

"Se…sak."

Aku segera mencari tasnya dan mencari-cari benda kecil bernama _inhaler_, tapi nihil, aku tidak menemukan apapun di sana. Sialan! Di mana benda sialan itu! Aku semakin panik, sudah dua kali aku melihat Mamo-nee seperti ini, tapi aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suara teriakanku tidak terdengar oleh siapapun karena suasana di sini sangat berisik dan perhatian mereka semua tertuju pada Riku dan Gaou. Mana You-nii? Bukankah tadi ia ada di sini? Sena dan Monmon tidak ada di sini, Ha-ha bersaudara itu juga sangat jauh dari sini, Kuri-tan, Musa-shan, Komu-chan, Yuki-chan, kakakku, kenapa semuanya menghilang?! Aaargh bagaimana ini, siapa yang harus ku mintai pertolongan!

"Hei, kalian Taiyou Sphinx! Bantu aku!" teriak ku emosi pada orang-orang Taiyou

"Ada apa? Kenapa temanmu ini?" kata salah seorang siswi, ia panik melihat Mamo-nee semakin sulit bernafas.

"Ada yang pingsan! Hei! Ada yang pingsan!"

"Dia tidak pingsan bodoh! Tapi sesak nafas!" bentakku pada mereka, tak lama perhatian mereka semua beralih pada kami, mereka saling menginformasikan satu sama lain kalau ada yang pingsan, ia tidak pingsan dasar bodoh!

Semua anggota DDB berdatangan melihat keadaan ini, ada Riku juga, aku tidak merasa lega dengan kedatangan mereka, tapi aku semakin bertambah takut dan mulai menangis. Aku memeluk Mamo-nee semakin erat, ia sudah tidak sadar.

"Mamo-nee!" Riku meneriakkan nama Mamo-nee yang ada di pangkuan ku, Sena menghampiriku dan bertanya dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Suzuna ada apa ini?"

"Aku… tidak tahu Sena, tiba-tiba Mamo-nee jatuh dan sulit bernafas, sekarang… dia sudah benar-benar pingsan." kata ku hampir menangis.

"Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit. Doburoku-sensei, aku pinjam _Limousine_ nya." kata Musashi-nii pada Dobu-sensei lalu berlutut di depanku untuk mengangkat Mamo-nee.

"Iya, sebaiknya kalian cepat!"

Lalu kami semua tergesa-gesa pergi keluar stadion menuju rumah sakit. Aku melirik You-nii yang mengikuti di belakang kami. Wajahnya, datar. Apa dia tidak peduli dengan Mamo-nee?

* * *

Haloo minna-san, gomen ya, ini bukan chapter 3 yang diharapkan kelanjutannya. Ini di edit lagi, yang kemarin itu ada beberapa kesalahan juga, berantakan ceritanya. Gomen ya. kelanjutannya chapter 4 :)


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha~ Apa kabar minna-san~? Ini dia chapter 4. Maaf ya, sebelumnya terdapat beberapa kesalahan, semoga tidak terjadi lagi.

Special Thanks to echo andalice, Mayou Fietry, Hideyasu Kumori. You all helped me XD

Terimakasih bagi yang masih mengikuti fic saya. Selamat membaca XD

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmas Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 4

.

.

Sena P.O.V

Mamori-neechan langsung mendapatkan perawatan begitu tiba di rumah sakit Jakomachi yang letaknya tak jauh dari stadion. Lalu aku mulai menghubungi orang tua Mamori-neechan, lebih tepatnya ibu Mamori-neechan karena ayahnya sedang bekerja dan tidak mungkin bisa di ganggu.

"Halo.. Mami-basan."

"_Halo.. Sena? Ada apa? Bukankah kau sedang ada pertandingan?"_

"I-Iya, pertandingan Deimon sudah-"

"_Sena, kau hebat! Tadi aku melihatmu di televisi, kau sangat hebat! __Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau kau-"_

"Mamori-neechan sekarang di rumah sakit."

Aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan cepat yang sebelumnya terdengar sangat senang, Sampai beberapa detik kedepan, Mami-basan tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

"Mami-basan?" kataku meyakinkan dia mendengar kalimatku sebelumnya.

"_Eh? __A-Apa maksudmu Sena?" _Kudengar dari nada suaranya, ia sangat terkejut.

"Waktu pertandingan tadi... Mamori-neechan pingsan." Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba terputus, aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi tapi yang kudapatkan hanya pesan suara.

"Bagaimana Sena?" tanya Yukimitsu-senpai.

"Aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi tadi tiba-tiba terputus, sepertinya Mami-basan sedang menghubungi suaminya." Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sekarang yang kami bisa lakukan, hanya menunggu dan berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

30 menit kemudian, seorang perawat yang tadi menangani Mamori-neechan menghampiri ku yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu ini, tapi kenapa ibu Mamori-neechan belum sampai juga?

"Permisi, apa di antara kalian ada keluarga dari Anezaki-san?" tanya perawat itu.

"Belum datang, tapi ada apa ya?"

"Dokter ingin berbicara, apa anda kerabat dekatnya?"

"Em.. Ya, tapi Riku juga..." Aku menoleh pada Riku yang duduk di sampingku, dalam hal seperti ini dia yang lebih mengerti.

"Kau saja Sena." kata Riku. Baiklah, kurasa aku juga tidak apa.

"Tolong ikuti saya."

Aku mengikuti perawat itu menuju ruang kerja dokter yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kamar Mamori-neechan di rawat. Kami melewati kamar Mamori-neechan, aku melihat dari jendela, di dalam sana Mamori-neechan yang tidak sadarkan diri, kini terbaring lemah di kasur. Ia menggunakan alat bantu bernafas serta infus, apakah separah itu asma nya?

"Silahkan masuk." kata perawat itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan membukakan pintu.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih." kataku lalu meninggalkan perawat itu di luar ruangan.

Dokter perempuan berambut pirang lurus sebahu dan bermata hijau emerald yang sedang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, kira-kira usianya masih muda, dia tersenyum padaku dan mempersilahkan untuk duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Apa anda keluarga Anezaki?" suara lembut dan tegasnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, tapi siapa?

"Bukan, tapi saya kerabat dekat keluarga Anezaki."

"Hm, begitu. Baiklah, bagaima-"

"Apa penyakit asma Mamori-neechan separah itu dokter?" Aku menyela pembicaraan dokter untuk segera menanyakan keadaan Mamori-neechan. Aku tahu menyela pembicaraan itu tidak baik, tapi aku tidak bisa basa-basi lagi.

Dokter perempuan ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, apa aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah?

"Asma?"

"Ya, ibu Mamori-neechan bilang kalau dia punya asma. Jadi apakah separah itu?" kataku meyakinkan.

Dokter muda ini kembali tersenyum padaku, senyumnya berbeda dengan senyum yang dia berikan padaku tadi. "Boleh ku tahu namamu?"

"Kobayakawa Sena."

"Sena-kun, Mamori-chan tidak punya asma." kata dokter dengan nada yang lembut.

"Tidak, Mamori-neechan dan ibunya yang bilang sendiri, lalu ia juga-"

"Sena-kun, tenanglah dulu." kata dokter menenangkan karena aku panik. Lalu paras dokter perempuan ini berubah serius, lalu berkata…

"Mamori-chan, mengidap penyakit jantung."

Jantung? Aku tidak tahu kalau itu penyakit jantung. Apa Mami-basan dan Mamori-neechan memang sengaja menyembunyikannya?

"Jantung? Bagaimana dengan kondisinya sekarang? Dia baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

"Buruk."

.

.

Normal P.O.V

"Sena! Bagaimana? Apa kata dokter? Anezaki baik-baik saja kan?" Anggota DDB yang sedari tadi menunggu di luar, langsung menghampiri dan menghujani Sena dengan pertanyaan. Di sana masih lengkap, Hiruma, Musashi, Kurita, Suzuna, Taki, Monta, Yukimitsu, Komusubi, Jumonji, Kuroki, Toganou, juga Riku, mereka semua masih setia menunggu berita tentang Mamori. Sena kagum pada teman-temannya yang setia kawan, lalu wajahnya kembali sedih.

"Sena…" Ibu Mamori baru datang bersama suaminya menghampiri Sena dan lainnya, raut wajahnya terlihat sangat cemas.

"Mami-obasan..?"

"Sena, kau sudah menemui dokter? Apa kata dokter?" tanya Ayah Mamori. Teman-teman serta orangtua Mamori diam menunggu jawaban Sena. Tapi, Sena hanya diam, menunduk, tidak menatap teman-teman serta orang tua Mamori.

_Mamori-chan, mengidap penyakit jantung_. Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sena.

Lalu, Anezaki Mami, ibu Mamori menghampiri Sena yang tetap menunduk dan tak bersuara. "Sena, ada apa? Dokter bilang ap- Sena? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sena tetap menyembunyikan suaranya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya berharap suara tangisannya tidak terdengar siapapun, justru semakin keras ia menangis sampai sesenggukan, kedua bahunya gemetar, ia juga enggan mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai putih rumah sakit di bawahnya. Anggota Devil Bats, Riku, dan orang tua Mamori bingung dengan sikap Sena.

"Sena.. jawablah." ibu Mamori tetap membujuk Sena yang tidak mau bicara, beliau memegang kedua bahu Sena yang gemetar.

"Ma..mori…neechan.., me…mengidap penyakit...jan…tung… dan kondisinya.. sangat buruk.."

Mata ibu Mamori membelalak lebar mendengar berita kondisi putrinya sangat buruk. Wanita itu mundur selangkah dan menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Tidak mungkin… Mamo-chan... Jantung?"

Mereka semua terkejut dan terlihat tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sena. Di lain sisi, Hiruma hanya duduk diam di kursi dekat mereka berbicara. Tidak mengunyah permen karet, bermain dengan senjata api, bermain laptop, bahkan bermain handphone. Ia hanya melihat Sena dan wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Sena…" Riku membuka suara, nadanya terdengar serius.

"Riku?"

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu tadi"

"Riku, apa maksudmu?" ayah Mamori bertanya.

"Kau bohong kan?" Riku menatap Sena dengan pandangan sinis, ia mengepalkan tangan, siap memukul untuk meluapkan emosi.

"Tidak, Riku, aku berkata yang sebenarnya"

BUGH

"Riku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suzuna berteriak melihat Riku meninju Sena tepat di pipinya sampai ia terjatuh. Lalu Riku menghampiri dan berlutut di depan Sena yang jatuh terduduk sekitar dua kaki di hadapannya.

"DASAR BODOH! KAU PIKIR INI LELUCON, HAH?!" teriak Riku mencengkram kerah baju Sena kuat-kuat.

"Aku, aku tidak bercanda Riku!"

"KAU MAU AKU MEMUKULMU LAGI?! TARIK KEMBALI KATA-KATAMU!"

"PUKUL SAJA! AKU TIDAK BOHONG! AKU TIDAK BERCANDA!"

Keributan yang ditimbulkan kedua orang ini menarik banyak perhatian orang yang sedang ada di sekitar ruang tunggu, mereka semua hanya memperhatikan, tidak berani masuk ke dalam perkelahian Sena dan Riku.

"Hiruma-senpai?" Semua terkejut melihat Hiruma yang terlihat kesal tiba-tiba berdiri menodongkan senjatanya di depan Riku dan Sena yang ingin memulai perkelahian lagi.

"Hentikan anak-anak sialan. Kalian pikir tempat ini rumah kalian? Seenaknya saja berkelahi dan berteriak-teriak."

.

.

Hiruma P.O.V

Aku tidak pernah tahu informasi ini, aku juga tidak punya informasi penyakit asma dia. Tch, sialan, kenapa aku harus peduli?

.

_Lihat, ini karena ulahmu membuat Agon-san kesal, seharusnya kau itu lebih berhati-hati_

_Eh? Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?_

_Sudah selesai belum?_

_Ahm ya sebentar lagi, Hiruma-kun_

_Cepat_

_Iya, iya. Sudah kok. __Nah, kali ini kau harus lebih hati-hati. Mengerti?_

.

Tch, Manajer Sialan... kau benar-benar sialan.

"You-nii…"

"Apa Cheers Sialan?" ternyata Cheers Sialan ini sudah ada di depanku, sejak kapan?

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Ikut? Ke mana? Ruang tunggu ini mulai sepi, anak-anak sialan itu sudah pergi tidak tahu ke mana, aku terlalu banyak melamun. Tch.

"Ayo kita lihat Mamo-nee." Ajak Cheers Sialan itu, lalu aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Perawat sialan itu menyuruh kami untuk tidak melihat keadaan Manajer Sialan itu ramai-ramai. Tch, apa peduli ku, toh kami cuma mau lihat.

"Ayo masuk anak-anak sialan." kataku memimpin jalan, mulai memasuki kamar rawat.

"Tunggu tuan, kalian tidak bisa- eh, ah, baiklah, silahkan masuk." Perawat sialan ini sepertinya baru sadar kalau aku yang dia lawan.

Manajer Sialan itu terbaring di kasur ruangan serba putih ini, nafasnya teratur, ia menggunakan alat bantu bernafas, serta infus. Kulit putihnya semakin memucat semenjak ia di bawa ke rumah sakit. Orangtua Manajer Sialan itu segera menghampirinya, ibu sialannya menggenggam tangan anaknya itu... Sedangkan kami, hanya bisa melihat dan menunggu Manajer Sialan itu bangun.

"Eh, kenapa ramai sekali ini?" Seorang perempuan berseragam rumah sakit, berambut pirang masuk ke kamar rawat.

"Dokter, ini keluarganya Mamori-neechan" kata Cebol Sialan itu memperkenalkan.

"Hm… Tuan dan Nyonya Anezaki, bisa kalian ikut aku sekarang?"

"Baik dokter". Ketiga orang itu meninggalkan ruangan ini, anak-anak ini hanya diam tidak mengeluarkan suara, hanya memandangi Manajer Sialan yang belum sadar itu.

"Hm…"

"Mamori-san!" Monyet Sialan itu meneriaki nama kecil Manajer Sialan, apa-apaan dia. Ternyata Manajer Sialan itu sudah sadar. Kupikir Monyet Sialan itu mau berbuat aneh-aneh. TCH! APA PEDULIKU!

"Di mana aku?"

"Mamo-nee, kau sekarang di rumah sakit."

"Rumah sakit? Oh iya, sepertinya aku… pingsan, hahaha." Dia tertawa? Dia sadar kalau dia pingsan lalu tertawa? Apa dia gila hah?.

"Maafkan aku ya, aku merepotkan kalian semua." katanya meminta maaf, masih berbaring di sana.

"Memang." Semua mata memandang ke arahku, seperti meminta penjelasan kata-kataku barusan.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?"

"Maaf ya Hiruma-kun, aku sudah merepotkanmu." Tch, senyum itu lagi, bisakah ia berhenti tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Membuatku tidak tenang saja.

"Terserah"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

"Tuan dan Nyonya Anezaki, apa di antara kalian ada yang menderita penyakit jantung?"

"Tidak, tapi ibu saya punya penyakit jantung. Mungkin kah penyakit Mamori itu dari neneknya?" jawab ayah Mamori.

"Ya, bisa saja, penyakit jantung itu penyakit turun-temurun. Apa kalian sebelumnya tidak periksa ke dokter? Bagaimana kalian bisa tidak tahu?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami datang ke rumah sakit ini untuk memeriksa keadaan Mamori karena pada hari itu ia bilang mengalami asma. Begitu lulus SMP sampai sebelum kejadian itu dia sudah tidak asma, tapi entah kenapa asma itu bisa kembali. Saya dan istri saya memutuskan untuk check-up ke rumah sakit ini, takut kalau penyakit jantung dari neneknya menurun pada dia, karena selama ini kami tidak pernah memintanya untuk periksa kondisi. Dokter yang memeriksa Mamori bilang ia hanya mengalami asma biasa, karena tidak ada gejala-gejala penyakit jantung."

"Hm... siapa dokter yang menangani Anezaki?"

"Dr. Sajime. Sajime Touha."

"Nana-san, tolong carikan aku data tentang pemeriksaan Anezaki pada dokter tua itu." perintah dokter muda ini pada asisten perawatnya.

"Baik dokter."

"Dokter, apa penyakit anak saya dapat disembuhkan?" tanya ibu Mamori.

"Kami akan berusaha, pertama-tama saya harus lihat medical check-up milik Anezaki dulu."

"Dokter, ini hasil medical check-up Anezaki." Perawat itu memberikan beberapa data yang terbungkus rapih dalam amplop cokelat besar.

Kemudian dokter wanita ini mengamati data-data itu secara teliti, ia periksa satu-persatu dan mengulanginya sampai tiga kali. Lalu setelah ia mendapatkan jawaban yang ia cari, ia menatap kedua pasangan Anezaki di depannya.

"Nyonya, Tuan…"

"Ada apa dokter?"

"Bagaimana? Putriku bisa sembuh, 'kan?"

"Kita harus cari jantung baru untuk Anezaki secepatnya."

"Apa maksud anda?"

Dokter perempuan ini memutar kertas-kertas yang ia baca sebelumnya menghadap pasangan Anezaki, menjelaskan setiap detailnya data-data di dalamnya.

"Ini, di data ini semuanya sudah jelas, dari tes darah, tes urine, rontgen, dan pemeriksaan lainnya. Hasilnya sudah cukup jelas bahwa penyakit Anezaki adalah penyakit jantung. Dan kondisinya semakin memburuk."

"Tapi dokter Sajima bilang kalau-"

"Maaf Nyonya, prioritas utama kita harus segera cari jantung baru untuk Anezaki, atau dia tidak akan selamat."

"Tidak akan selamat? Maksudnya, anak ku… Dokter, kumohon selamatkan anakku! Dia putri semata wayangku! Kumohon dokter!" Anezaki Mami tak kuasa menahan emosi yang meluap dan air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata wanita itu mulai membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Mami, tenanglah… Dokter pasti akan menyelamatkan anak kita"

.

.

"Kapan aku boleh pulang?" Tanya Mamori pada seorang perawat yang sedang menulis-nuliskan data di atas papan jalan, mengecek keadaannya.

"Hari ini kau boleh pulang, Anezaki-san. Teman-temanmu baik sekali ya. Apa mereka semua sudah pulang?"

"Hm, ya mereka memang seperti itu. Kupikir mereka kembali ke sekolah untuk latihan."

"Jadi~ yang mana pacarmu Anezaki?" perawat ini mengajak bicara Mamori layaknya teman dekat

"Tidak, aku tidak punya pacar, hahaha."

"Tapi. Kalau aku lihat, anak laki-laki itu…"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa namanya tadi… Hiruma, ya Hiruma."

"Ada apa dengan Hiruma-kun? Eh? Kau tidak takut dengannya?"

"Untuk apa aku takut dengan orang seperti dia, haha. Jangan terkejut, bukan hanya aku yang tidak takut dengannya. Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkanmu, Anezaki." kata perawat itu dengan nada jahil

"Tidak mungkin, haha."

"Sungguh, tadi waktu Kobayakawa habis menghadap dokter dan bilang kalau kau punya penyakit jantung pada mereka, wajah Hiruma terlihat sangat terkejut, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan-"

"Tadi… kau bilang, aku punya penyakit… jantung?"

"Anezaki... Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya perawat itu, Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tanda 'tidak'.

"Kau harus berjuang, Anezaki. Aku yakin teman-temanmu, orangtua mu, mereka semua mengkhawatirkanmu, mereka pasti akan mendoakanmu, mendukungmu. Kau harus yakin pada dirimu kalau kau akan sembuh."

"Ya, terima kasih."

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 23:10, hari ini juga, aku diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku hanya berguling-guling mencari posisi yang nyaman di kasur yang lembut ini. Hari ini aku tidak bisa tidur lagi, ini sudah ke-tujuh kalinya. Apakah ini salah satu gejala penyakit jantung? Hahaha, Aku tidak tahu kalau punya penyakit jantung. Kenapa tadi mereka diam saja tidak memberitahukanku?

_DRT DRT_

Ada e-mail, siapa yang mengirimi e-mail di waktu orang-orang tidur begini?

_**Anak-anak sialan, beberapa hari lagi kita akan datang ke festival Ojou, kumpul di Deimon jam 9 pagi. Tidak ada kata telat! Atau ku bunuh kalian semua, kekeke.**_

Dasar Hiruma, dia itu seenaknya saja.

_**Kenapa kau mengiformasikannya sekarang Hiruma-kun? **__**Itu masih beberapa hari lagi kan?**_

Sudah 5 menit, Hiruma tidak membalas e-mail ku. Apa dia sudah tidur ya? Aku belum mengantuk juga, hanya berguling-guling ke kiri dan kanan di atas kasur sambil memeluk boneka Rocket Bear ini.

_DRT DRT_

Ah, sepertinya Hiruma belum tidur. Aku duduk bersandar, ku ambil handphone yang ku letakkan di meja kecil dekat kasur, dia tidak mengirimiku e-mail, tapi menelpon. Untuk apa dia menelpon?

"Halo?"

"_Manajer Sialan!" _Kujauhkan telepon genggam ini dari telinga karena suara Hiruma yang mengagetkan.

"Apa sih Hiruma-kun? Kau tidak perlu berteriak di telpon begitu kan?!" kata ku dengan nada setengah berteriak.

"_Kekeke, hanya memastikan kau sudah tidur apa belum"_

"Ya, ya, lalu ada perlu apa menelponku malam-malam begini? Kau tidak tidur?"

Eh? Seorang gadis dan laki-laki berbicara di telepon malam-malam sebelum tidur, seperti sepasang kekasih. Ah, ngomong apa sih aku ini, melantur saja.

_"Bagaimana keadaan mu Manajer Sialan?"_

…

"Haaah?" Aku tidak sengaja mengikuti style Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou saking terkejutnya dengan pertanyaan Hiruma yang itu, yang terkenal err..

"_Kenapa kau jawab 'hah' hah?"_

"Hahaha, bukan. Aku hanya terkejut kau tiba-tiba menanyakan keadaan ku."

"_Jangan ketawa! Memangnya tidak boleh seorang kapten menanyakan manajernya? __Kau tidak suka hah?"_ Hihihi sepertinya dia malu, ternyata orang seperti dia bisa perhatian juga. Yaah, bagaimana pun dia juga manusia.

"Boleh, boleh. Aku suka kok, Hiruma-kun. Aku baik-baik saja." kataku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Setelah aku bicara, Hiruma tidak berkata apa-apa hanya diam saja. Kulihat layar handphone ini, sambungannya belum terputus, eh? Apa aku salah bicara?

"Hiruma-kun...?" Aku memanggilnya, memastikan apakah ia sudah tertidur atau belum.

"_Ya, Manajer Sialan."_

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kau sedang apa?"

"_Manajer Sialan, apa besok kau masuk sekolah?"_

"Tentu saja, aku tidak bisa melewatkan pelajaran."

"_Yasudah, aku mau tidur."_

"Hm, selamat malam Hiruma-kun."

Aku meletakkan handphoneku di meja kecil dan memposisikan tubuhku berbaring sambil mencoba tidur, aku kembali mencerna kata-kataku di telepon tadi. Kenapa Hiruma tiba-tiba diam seperti itu… Hm…

.

"_Jangan ketawa! Memangnya tidak boleh seorang kapten menanyakan manajernya? Kau tidak suka hah?"_

"_Boleh, boleh. Aku suka kok, Hiruma-kun. Aku baik-baik saja"_

.

**SUKA. **Aku bilang suka? Ya Tuhan aku tidak percaya ini, kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar begitu saja dari mulutku ini? Dia pasti beranggapan yang aneh-aneh, tidaaak. Bagaimana aku menghadapi dia besok? Jangan-jangan dia merekam suaraku ditelepon tadi, berharap bisa merekam suaraku sewaktu mengigau, tapi apa aku mengigau? Dia pasti akan mengolok-olokku besok di sekolah!

Tapi aku cukup senang, bisa berbincang-bincang kecil dengannya tanpa ada pembahasan strategi atau pun yang lainnya. Setelah mendengar suaranya aku jadi mulai mengantuk, mungkin aku harus merekam suaranya mulai besok dan mendengarkannya sebelum tidur, hihihi... Oyasuminasai, Hiruma-kun.

.

.

Hiruma P.O.V

.

"_Jangan ketawa! Memangnya tidak boleh seorang kapten menanyakan manajernya? Kau tidak suka hah?"_

"_Boleh, boleh. Aku suka kok, Hiruma-kun. Aku baik-baik saja."_

.

Dia bilang **SUKA**? Kekeke, ini bisa jadi bahan ancaman. Tapi percuma aku meneleponnya tadi, padahal aku sudah menyiapkan perekam suara untuk merekam igauannya, kekeke. Aku menjatuhkan badan ku ke atas ranjang king size yang empuk ini, mulai menutup mata setelah melewati hari yang cukup melelahkan. Besok sekolah seperti biasa.

.

"_Ma..mori…neechan, me…mengidap pe..nyakit...jan…tung…"_

.

Mataku kembali terbuka, memandangi langit-langit kamar apartemen yang bersih ini. Kata-kata itu kembali muncul.

Jantung, ya… Manajer Sialan.

.

.

"Hiruma-kun." Aku mendengar suara Manajer Sialan itu, tapi mataku tidak mau terbuka.

"Hiruma-kun, ayo bangun." Perlahan ku buka mata ini. Manajer Sialan itu mengenakan seragam sekolah, begitu juga denganku. Dia duduk di sampingku yang sedang tidur di atap sekolah.

Atap sekolah?

"Hiruma-kun, ayo kita ke taman, kau sudah janji padaku, 'kan?" Manajer Sialan ini menarik-narik tanganku untuk cepat bangun.

"Iya, iya, dasar manajer gendut bawel sialan." kataku sambil bangun dari posisi tidur tadi. Aku pikir dia akan marah begitu aku bilang gendut dan sebagainya. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa padaku.

Senyumannya, tawanya, suaranya, semua yang ada pada dirinya cukup membuatku tenang.

Tiba-tiba, pandanganku berubah gelap. Sunyi. Tidak ada suara sepelan pun.

Tak lama, aku mendengar beberapa suara, suara roda-roda yang bersentuhan cepat dengan lantai, suara tangisan, membuatku muak. Tch, aku benci orang lemah.

Aku membuka mata. Kenapa sekarang ruang tunggu rumah sakit? Di sini tidak ada seorangpun. Mana Manajer Sialan itu?

"AAAAAKH."

Apa itu? Suara Manajer Sialan? Aku segera bangkit dari ruang tunggu ini, berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Lalu langkahku berhenti di depan pintu ruang bertuliskan 'Ruang Operasi'.

"Cepat berikan obat penenangnya!"

"Baik dokter!"

"AAAAKH!"

"Mamori-san, bertahanlah!"

Ap- Mamori? Manajer Sialan? Apa di dalam sana itu Manajer Sialan?

"You-nii..." Aku berbalik mendengar suara yang memanggil namaku. Cheers Sialan itu sendiri berdiri di belakangku, wajahnya seperti mau menangis.

"Kau jahat... Mamo-nee sudah berjuang menahan-nahan kesakitan itu demi kau."

"Apa? Kenapa kau menyalahkan-"

"Hiruma-san." Sekarang Cebol Sialan itu berdiri di sebelah kiri ku, menatap tajam dengan wajah sinis. Apa-apaan tatapannya itu.

"Hiruma-san, kenapa? Kenapa kau memaksanya untuk terus ikut kegiatan klub? Kenapa kau membentaknya? Memarahinya? Bukankah kau tahu kalau dia mengidap penyakit jantung?"

Aku ingin membantah mereka berdua, tapi, lagi-lagi pandanganku berubah gelap. Tch, aku dipermainkan.

Sekarang di mana ini? Tempat apa ini?

Aku mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, aku bersandar di sebuah pohon besar, di sekitar ku terdapat banyak bebatuan aneh. Hujan mulai turun membasahi seluruh tempat ini. Kemudian aku mendengar suara orang menangis, banyak suara. Asal suara itu berasal dari belakang pohon tempatku bersandar, aku menghampiri asal suara untuk menghilangkan kebosanan karena yang aku lakukan hanya bersandar di pohon berlindung dari hujan.

Langkahku berhenti ketika melihat orang yang sedang menangis itu adalah keluarga Manajer Sialan, juga anggota Devil Bats. Mereka semua memakai pakaian serba hitam, membelakangi ku.

Aku menghampiri mereka semua. Sebelum aku bertanya pada Orang Tua Sialan yang berdiri di samping Gendut Sialan yang sedang menangis, Orang Tua Sialan itu berbalik badan menghadapku.

"Ini semua salahmu, Hiruma."

"Apa maksudmu Orang Tua Sialan?"

"Youichi… Kenapa? Kau menyayangi Mamo-chan, bukan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dia?"

"Apa maksudmu Ibu Sialan?"

Kemudian mereka semua berbalik menghadapku, sedikit bergeser sehingga aku dapat melihat apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, aku berjalan pelan menuju batu-batu aneh itu. Di atas batu itu, ada foto Manajer Sialan sedang tersenyum. Melihat senyumannya itu membuat dadaku sakit.

"INI SEMUA SALAHMU, MAMORI MENINGGAL!"

DEG

Aku membuka mataku yang sebelumnya terpejam ini lebar-lebar. Ini… mimpi? Apa itu barusan? Sialan! Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu?

Aku mengusap keringat yang membanjiri dahiku, mimpi buruk sialan. Aku bangkit dan mengambil segelas air putih untuk menghilangkan rasa gatal pada tenggorokanku. Lalu, kembali naik ke tempat tidur.

"Manajer Sialan... Kau membuatku stress."

* * *

Sekian untuk chapter 4. Review minna~ fav, follow, juga XD


	5. Chapter 5

Halo~ Ini dia yang masih menunggu chapter 5 nya.

Untuk yang review via Log-in, sudah dibalas lewat PM

Ini untuk yang tidak log-in

Chayesung: iyaa, ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca yaa.

Selamat membaca minna~!

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmast Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 5

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Pagi hari di sekolah Deimon, siswa-siswi Deimon yang melihat anggota Devil Bats saling memberikan ucapan selamat karena berhasil maju selangkah menuju final di turnamen Kantou.

"Kalian hebat! Kalian berhasil mengalahkan Shinryuji, kemarin!"

"Ya, benar. Kau juga _Saru_-kun, sewaktu empat detik terakhir, kau berhasil mengambil tanah yang ada di luar lapangan meskipun Agon yang itu menarikmu kembali ke dalam lapangan!"

"Terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih, tapi… Aku bukan monyet!"

"Ahaha, terima kasih," sahut Sena diiringi tawa ringan.

"Ohayou, Sena, Monta-kun."

Sena dan Monta yang di sapa dengan suara familiar, menoleh ke belakang mereka. Mamori dan Hiruma yang sedang berjalan berdampingan baru datang dari arah pintu masuk gedung sekolah menuju mereka berdua.

"Mukkiiii! Mamori-san kenapa bisa jalan berdua dengan setan ituu!"

"Mamori-neechan, Hiruma-san... Kalian berangkat bersama?"

"Iya, tadi aku bertemu dia di persimpangan jalan menuju sekolah, jadi menurutku lebih baik kita berangkat bersama."

"Mamori-san, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?"

"Hm, ya, begitulah, aku baik-baik saja. Kalau begitu, aku ke kelas dulu ya, sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Mamori dan Hiruma melewati Sena dan lainnya yang masih bertegur-sapa atas kemenangan pertandingan kemarin.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 siang, waktunya istirahat pertama. Sebagian siswa/i Deimon yang tidak membawa bekal langsung melesat menuju kantin, Mamori segera melesat ke kelas Sena untuk memberikan bekal. Di kelas 2-1 hanya tersisa Hiruma sendiri, siswa/i kelas itu tidak ada yang berani makan siang di kelas karena keberadaannya.

Hiruma sendiri tidak makan ataupun pergi ke kantin, yang ia lakukan hanya mengutak-atik laptopnya, mengatur strategi –lagi-. Kurita baru saja kembali dari kantin bersama Musashi, kedua tangannya penuh dengan kantung berisikan makanan dari kantin sedangkan Musashi tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Hiruma, kau sedang apa?"

"Buat strategi." Jawab Hiruma cepat.

"Kau mau roti Yakisoba ini?"

"Berikan padaku." Kata Hiruma. Ternyata kapten Devil Bats ini lapar.

Kurita berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berjalan ke samping Hiruma dan memberikan roti itu. Kurita merasakan harumnya bau _cream puff _yang merangsang indra penciumannya, ia mengendus-enduskan hidungnya, mencari asal bau manis yang menyengat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gendut Sialan?" Hiruma menoleh pada Kurita di sebelah kanan nya yang masih mencari-cari asal bau _cream puff_.

"Aku mencium bau _cream puff_, Hiruma. Baunya sangat dekat, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan makanan itu. Apa kau juga mencium baunya?" Kata Kurita melihat-lihat sekitar.

"Kalau aku menciumnya, aku pasti sudah bersin-bersin." Kata Hiruma tidak terlalu memperdulikan yang Kurita lakukan, menurutnya, yang terpenting adalah menyelesaikan strategi terlebih dahulu, lalu makan.

Karena terlalu penasaran, Kurita melirik ke laci meja Hiruma.

"Gendut! Kau itu ngapain, sih!? Aku tidak mungkin makan makanan manis sialan itu!" hardik Hiruma yang mulai risih.

"Ah! Ketemu!"

"Hah?" Hiruma tidak mengerti. Ia pun membungkukkan badannya, ikut melirik laci meja nya.

"Kau menemukan apa, Gendut? Di sini tidak ada apa-apa. Kau itu makanya jangan dekat-dekat Manajer Sialan itu terus! Kau jadi mengkhayal-khayal makanan menjijikkan itu!"

"Maksudku, aku menemukan asal bau itu darimana, bukan menemukan bendanya."

"Lalu?" Tanya Hiruma datar begitu selesai mencari-cari _cream puff_ yang tidak ada di laci nya.

Kurita menunjukkan jari telunjuknya dengan polos mengarah Hiruma. "Kau bau _cream puff_, Hiruma."

Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Kalau ia bau _cream puff_, kenapa dia tidak mencium bau itu? Selama Hiruma berpikir, bau manis mulai mengganggu penciumannya. Ia mendekatkan tangan kanan yang terbungkus oleh blazer hijau sekolah ke hidungnya. Harumnya seperti Mamori.

Hiruma ingat, dua hari yang lalu, waktu sedang membuat strategi dia memberikan blazer miliknya pada Mamori supaya gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Sekarang blazer miliknya memiliki bau khas Mamori.

Hiruma merasakan darah naik ke wajah lalu ke ubun-ubunnya. Dia segera berdiri dari duduknya dan cepat-cepat melepas blazer hijau sekolah yang ia kenakan dan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Sialan!"

"Eh, Hi-Hiruma, kenapa blazernya di banting?" tanya Kurita ketakutan dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari punggungnya. Perasaan kesal, jengkel, malu bersatu di pikirannya. Dia kembali duduk dikursinya tanpa memperdulikan blazer hijaunya yang tergeletak di lantai. Rona merah terlihat di wajah Hiruma.

Musashi hanya tersenyum mengerti melihat Hiruma bertingkah seperti itu. 'Oh, Anezaki, rupanya. Tadi dia yang bilang kalau Kurita jangan dekat-dekat perempuan itu, tapi dia? Haha dasar idiot.' Pikir Musashi.

Di saat yang bersamaan Hiruma membanting blazer miliknya ke lantai, Mamori masuk ke ruang kelas 2-1 bersama kedua temannya, Sara dan Ako.

"Eh, Hiruma? Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kurita.

Mamori yang tengah berbincang dengan temannya menoleh pada trio pendiri Devil Bats itu. Ia Mamori segera menghampiri ketiga temannya.

"Kurita-kun, ada apa?"

"Itu, Hiruma sepertinya sakit, wajahnya merah." Kata Kurita menunjuk Hiruma yang melamun di depan laptop.

Mamori melihat Hiruma sedang bertopang dagu dimejanya, ia tidak memakai blazer dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Sepertinya Hiruma tidak menyadari keberadaan Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun? Kau sakit?" Tanya Mamori dari belakang Hiruma.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hiruma, ia masih melamun dengan posisi seperti tadi. Karena khawatir, Mamori segera memposisikan dirinya di samping Hiruma dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya di dahi Hiruma. Hiruma sendiri agak terkejut, ketika merasakan sebuah tangan mungil yang hangat, menempel dikeningnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Manajer Sialan?!" Hiruma refleks berdiri begitu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau tidak panas, Hiruma-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mamori polos.

"Berisik!"

"Uh, kau ini, tidak perlu marah-marah, 'kan? Aku 'kan hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmu!"

…

"Wah, wah, lihat Hiruma, Anezaki saja jujur. Kenapa kau tidak bisa?" kata Musashi jahil. Hiruma tidak menghiraukan ucapan Musashi, ia masih menatap Mamori dengan wajah heran, lebih tepatnya terkejut.

"Bu-Bukan itu, maksudku! Maksudku, maksudku, hmm, hanya saja, hanya saja, dia itu 'kan bagian dari Devil Bats, aku tidak bisa membiarkan ada anggota Devil Bats sakit, ah iya, begitu maksudku." Jelas Mamori gugup.

"Nanti kita akan melihat pertandingan Ojou dengan Sado di Enoshima, jangan lupa." Kata Hiruma mengakhiri pembicaraan lalu pergi keluar kelas tanpa menoleh pada teman-temannya, ia benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar, saat ini. Kalau ia terus dekat-dekat dengan Mamori, mungkin warna kulit putih wajahnya bisa berubah seperti kepiting rebus.

.

.

Siang ini, Devil Bats menyaksikan pertandingan Ojou White Knight dengan Sado Strong Gems, dengan mudahnya Shin menerobos masuk ke zona akhir milik lawan, berkat Riku yang mengajarinya Rodeo Drive, sekarang teknik baru Shin, Trident Tackle sudah sempurna, bahkan seorang professional sekalipun mungkin akan ragu untuk menang melawan _offense_ dan _defense yang_ sempurna itu.

Sena merasa down begitu melihat teknik Shin Seijurou yang sesungguhnya, pertandingan melawan Ojou, akan jadi pertandingan habis-habisan.

Hiruma merasakan _handphone_ yang ada di kantung celananya terus berbunyi dan bergetar, ia menarik benda metalik berwarna merah itu keluar kantung dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

"_Youichi,_"

"_Sudah lama, ya._"

Mamori merasakan pandangan Hiruma berubah setelah mendengar suara lawan bicaranya.

"_Kupikir kau akan ada di sini, jadi aku menunggu di depan pintu masuk, tapi kau tidak datang,_"

"_Aku akan pergi, karena pesawatku akan lepas landas. Aku harap kau bisa menuju Christmas Bowl, kamu mungkin tidak peduli dengan harapanku, tapi ayahmu-_"

"Berhenti memanggil namaku dengan 'Youichi'. KAU SUDAH TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK MENJADI AYAHKU!"

Mamori sangat terkejut tiba-tiba Hiruma berteriak emosi dan membuang _handphone_ merahnya ke tempat sampah seperti itu, meskipun di tempat ini sepi, tidak biasanya Hiruma emosi meledak-ledak seperti itu. Mamori segera mengambil _handphone_ Hiruma yang ada di tempat sampah itu dan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain.

~The Promises~

Bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat dimulai. Hiruma masih sibuk dengan laptopnya di kelas sendirian, Mamori yang melihat, menghampiri Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, aku sudah bilang pada yang lainnya kalau latihan hari ini ditiadakan."

"Hn."

Mamori melihat Hiruma terus sibuk dengan laptopnya, ia berpikir sepertinya Hiruma orang yang staminanya paling kuat di antara anggota Devil Bats lainnya. Gadis itu duduk di belakang Hiruma, meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang melipat sambil memandangi punggung Hiruma.

"Hiruma-kun, satu-satunya orang yang tidak kesakitan waktu pertandingan melawan Shinryuji, ya? Yang lain pasti kalau berjalan sambil memegangi kaki dan badannya karena sakit."

"Tentu saja ini sakit, hanya saja menangis seperti orang bodoh tidak akan membuat ini sembuh." Mamori jadi teringat ketika Hiruma sedang duduk sendiri di atas kopernya bersama laptop, celana bagian kaki kanannya ia gulung sampai lutut karena lutut Hiruma bengkak akibat berlari seharian.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bekerja keras. Hiruma-kun selalu bekerja keras di depan orang-orang, kau mencoba sok kuat meskipun memang kau itu kuat. Hiruma-kun, tak perlu khawatir, mereka semua.. semuanya baik-baik saja. Jangan mempekerjakan dirimu berlebihan ."

Hiruma menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat Mamori, "Hentikan gumamanmu itu Manajer Sialan".

Tiba-tiba Mamori teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, ia penasaran sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hiruma dan ayahnya. Mamori bangkit dari kursinya, berpindah tempat duduk jadi di kursi di depan Hiruma.

Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam blazer, menggenggam erat handphone merah yang dibuang pemiliknya kemarin.

"Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori, ia berbalik badan menghadap Hiruma.

"Hn." Sahut Hiruma tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu,"

"Hn." Hiruma tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pekerjaan, sampai akhirnya Mamori meletakkan benda berwarna merah yang Hiruma kenali di atas mejanya.

Pria ini menghentikan pekerjannya, ia melirik benda merah itu, lalu matanya menatap tajam Mamori yang terlihat takut-takut didepannya.

"Darimana kau dapatkan benda sialan ini?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Aku melihatmu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Ada apa Hiruma-kun?"

Hiruma melihat adanya tatapan sedih dari bola mata Mamori. Tch, bahkan setan ini benci dikasihani.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kata Hiruma mengambil handphonenya dan memasukkannya ke dalam blazer, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mamori tahu kalau Hiruma sedang menahan emosinya ketika ia membahas masalah itu.

"Hiruma-kun, kau bisa percaya padaku," Mamori meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di atas punggung tangan kanan Hiruma. Sekali lagi, Hiruma menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melihat Mamori di depannya. Ya, setan itu terkejut.

Hiruma merasakan jantungnya berdegup semakin cepat begitu merasakan kehangatan menjalari tangan kanannya. Mendadak emosi yang disebabkan Mamori tentang membahas masalahnya dengan ayahnya, menguap begitu saja ketika ia melihat senyuman lembut yang saat ini tertuju padanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu." Kata Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, melihat anak-anak klub sepak bola yang sedang berlatih. Kali ini Hiruma berhasil menggunakan _poker face_ nya.

"Hiru-"

"Kalau ku bilang bukan urusanmu, ya bukan urusanmu! Kau punya telinga, 'kan?! Apa kau tuli?!" Sentak Hiruma dan menatap mata Mamori lebih tajam. Bentakkan Hiruma sukses membuat Mamori semakin takut. Biasanya Mamori akan melawan Hiruma dengan teriakan yang tak kalah kencangnya, tapi dalam masalah seperti ini saling emosi bukan pilihan yang tepat.

Mamori menarik tangannya yang tadi menyentuh Hiruma, ia merapatkan kedua tangannya ke dada. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, semakin cepat begitu mendengar teriakan Hiruma padanya.

Hiruma segera mengambil laptop dan meninggalkan Mamori sendirian di kelas. Ia berpapasan dengan kedua sahabat Mamori di depan pintu.

"Mamori, kau kenapa?!"

Telinga Hiruma menangkap jeritan salah satu sahabat Mamori, ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, dibalik pintu kelas.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa, hanya... sesak nafas... biasa,"

'Sesak nafas? Manajer Sialan itu berbohong', pikir Hiruma. Ia tidak beranjak dari tempat tadi, tetap mendengarkan pembicaraan di dalam. Hiruma juga tidak memperdulikan siswa/i yang lewat di koridor itu memperhatikannya.

_Kenapa kau membentaknya?_

Pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba Hiruma teringat pertanyaan yang ditujukan Sena dimimpinya tadi malam. Ia menutup matanya untuk menghilangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu.

'Mimpi sialan,'

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Aneh ya? Sinetron kesannya -,-

Chapter depan akan ada ayahnya Hiruma, dia akan cerita pada Mamori kenapa Hiruma bisa benci sama ayahnya.

Review, fav, follow, minna-san, Arigatou,


	6. Chapter 6

Konichiwa, minna-san~ Apa kabar? Ini dia chapter baru setelah satu minggu saya tidak update, nahaha.

Pengumuman minna, aku akan **HIATUS **berhubung aku akan menjalani ujian tengah semester, jadi, perkiraan dua minggu lagi aku akan update, :D

Padahal saya asik ngetik fic T-T

Oke, selamat membaca minna-san :D

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmast Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 5

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

Aku sangat terkejut ketika Hiruma berteriak seperti itu padaku. Aku menarik tanganku yang tadi menyentuh tangan besar Hiruma ke depan dada. Gemuruh detak jantung yang memburu, sangat terasa di tanganku.

Sakit. Jantungku sakit lagi, ini sudah yang kedua kalinya untuk hari ini. Aku mulai mengatur nafas ketika Hiruma meninggalkan ku keluar kelas, di saat yang bersamaan Sara dan Ako berpapasan dengan Hiruma, mereka terlihat sangat khawatir begitu melihatku sedang mengatur nafas.

"Mamori, kau terlihat pucat," Sahut Ako.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa, kok," Kataku sambil tersenyum pada mereka.

"Penyakit jantungmu kambuh?" Tanya Sara. Ya, selain anggota Devil Bats, mereka berdua juga tahu dengan kondisiku, mereka juga selalu membantuku ketika penyakitku ini kambuh.

"Ti-Tidak, hanya sesak nafas, ahahaha," Maafkan aku, Ako, Sara, aku tidak bisa terus mengeluh tentang penyakit jantungku.

"Benar 'kah? Kantung matamu sangat hitam, Mamori," Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajahku, pandanganku juga agak memudar, nafasku mulai memburu lagi. Tidak! Aku harus kuat! Aku tidak boleh lemah!

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar di sini, hehe." Sore ini aku harus periksa ke dokter, sementara tidak ada latihan.

.

.

Pelajaran jam kelima dan keenam kosong karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat. Tidak banyak, murid di kelasku yang masih tinggal di kelas hanya untuk berbincang-bincang dengan yang lain. Aku sendiri juga sibuk dengan tugasku sebagai anggota komite disiplin. Berbagai macam berkas yang harus ku selesaikan hari ini, tertata rapih di atas meja kelasku. Aku tidak melihat Hiruma sejak istirahat kedua tadi. Apa dia masih marah padaku?

Ini masih tengah hari, pukul satu. Entah kenapa cuaca siang ini sangat panas. Padahal aku berada di dalam ruangan, dan kecepatan kipas angin gantung di atas ku bisa di bilang tinggi. Lima menit, aku masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas, kipas angin di atas ku tidak mengeluarkan hawa dingin, angin yang dikeluarkan kipas itu menjadi angin panas yang membuat beberapa murid kelas ini memilih pulang daripada harus kepanasan di dalam kelas. Ada juga yang melepas _blazer_ dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, pekerjaan ini sudah beres. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruang klub untuk bersih-bersih, perjalanan dari gedung sekolah menuju ruang klub terasa sangat jauh, di tambah cuaca menjadi lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Matahari terik sedang berada dipuncaknya. Pandanganku agak buram, kadang aku harus berhenti berjalan untuk menepuk dan mencubit pipiku, aku tidak mau pingsan di tengah jalan. Kepalaku sakit, sangat sakit, rasanya kepalaku seperti sedang dipukuli dengan tongkat pemukul yang digunakaan dalam permainan _baseball_. Ini pasti karena cuaca panas! Menyebalkan!

Aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir di wajahku sambil menutupi kepalaku dengan tas, ah, kenapa tak terpikirkan dari tadi? Ketika aku menunduk, aku menghentikan kakiku yang sedang melangkah di tengah teriknya panas matahari ini. Aku melihat setetes, dua tetes noda berwarna merah yang melekat di blazer hijauku. Cairan merah pekat yang kental itu menetes semakin deras membasahi tanah di bawah kakiku.

Tangan kananku yang terbebas dari tas, menyentuh atas bibirku yang terasa basah. Mataku melebar begitu aku menarik tangan kananku.

Darah.

Jari ku yang terlumuri dengan darah bergetar, sesaat sakit yang menyerang kepalaku menghilang karena terkejut. Aku segera berlari menuju ruang klub Devil Bats yang saat ini letaknya tidak jauh. Aku membanting pintu geser ruang klub yang tidak terkunci. Tanganku memutar cepat keran air wastafel di dapur kecil Devil Bats tempat aku biasa membuat kopi untuk Hiruma.

Cairan merah kental itu terus mengalir dari hidungku, sial! Kenapa tidak bisa berhenti! Warna merah itu membuatku mual, kepalaku juga semakin sakit. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi tinggi yang ada di dapur ini, menengadahkan kepalaku dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu untuk menghapus darah yang masih mengalir meskipun sudah tidak sebanyak tadi.

"Uhh… Sakit," Aku merintih kesakitan sampai menutup mata sambil terus mengelap bagian bawah hidungku. Setelah aku merasa lebih baik, aku turun dari kursi tinggi ini, kepalaku masih agak sakit. Aku berjalan menuju lemari perabotan untuk kembali ke tujuan awal, bersih-bersih.

Tas dan _blazer_ aku letakkan begitu saja di meja kerja berdesain meja kasino, aku sangat terkejut mendapati Hiruma sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya di atas sofa. Tangan kirinya dia gunakan untuk menutupi mata, tangan kanannya berada di atas perut, dan kedua kakinya menyilang di atas sandaran tangan sofa. Apa dia tidak terbangun, sewaktu aku membanting pintu, tadi? Atau dia baru saja datang?

Aku berlutut di samping kiri Hiruma yang tengah tertidur itu, tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya menutupi matanya itu turun ke atas perutnya, seakan mengizinkanku untuk melihat wajah tampannya saat tertidur. Aku sempat terkejut, bagaimana kalau dia berpikir yang bukan-bukan ketika dia terbangun mendapati aku tiba-tiba di sampingnya? Bisa habis, aku di buat bahan ancamannya.

Wajah tidurnya sangat menggemaskan, aku jadi senyum-senyum melihat wajahnya, tanganku sangat gatal ingin mencubit pipinya itu. Hiruma yang sedang tidur seperti ini bagaikan setan yang bereinkarnasi menjadi malaikat, wajahnya benar-benar damai.

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, mataku terpaku pada bibirnya, mulut yang biasa dia gunakan untuk kata-kata kotor itu, sekarang tengah tersenyum, benar-benar tersenyum.

"Ibu..."

Hiruma... Kalau kupikir-pikir, ke mana ibumu? Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumahmu? Apa itu karena ayahmu yang kau benci itu? Daripada aku tertangkap basah sedang memandangi dia, lebih baik aku segera bersih-bersih, lalu ke rumah sakit.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tadi, baru aku berbalik untuk mengambil sapu, tiba-tiba Hiruma mengigau lagi. "Ibu, jangan pergi... Ibu...". Tangan kiri Hiruma mengepal, giginya bergeletuk keras. Aku memperhatikan setiap kata-katanya, raut wajahnya terlihat seperti marah, ketakutan, juga sedih, sangat sedih.

"Ibu!"

"Hiruma-kun, bangun," Hiruma tak juga bangun dari tidurnya dan terus memanggil ibunya. "Hiruma!" Aku mengguncang keras tubuhnya hingga dia terbangun, iris emerald itu terlihat sangat terkejut begitu melihatku.

"Hiruma-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ku ketika dia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk dan memberikanku ruang untuk duduk disampingnya. Hiruma tidak merespon pertanyaanku, ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa dan kembali menutup matanya, mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Manajer Sialan?" Tanya Hiruma masih sambil menutup mata. "Aku tadi kemari untuk bersih-bersih, lalu aku melihatmu sedang tidur, dan sepertinya kau... mimpi buruk,"

Hiruma tidak memperdulikan ku di sampingnya, yang dia lakukan hanya diam. "Hiruma-"

"Aku bermimpi tentang ibuku,"

.

.

Hiruma P.O.V

**Flashback**

_Kenapa aku berada di rumah sialan ini? Rumah aku tinggal dulu kecil, tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Aku melewati sebuah kaca besar yang ada di rumah bergaya jepang ini. __Ini bukan diriku yang sekarang, ini adalah aku sewaktu berusia 8 tahun, ketika rambutku masih berwarna hitam._

"_Youichi-kun," Suara itu, aku mengenalnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang, seorang perempuan cantik berkulit putih, berambut hitam dengan mata biru laut yang dapat membuat siapapun yang menatapnya akan merasa damai. Ibuku._

"_Ibu," Aku sangat senang dengan keberadaan ibuku, sosok yang selalu aku sayangi lebih dari siapapun. Lalu aku berlari dan melompat ke pelukannya, tapi ibu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ruangan ini menjadi gelap._

"_Youichi-kun," Suara ibu lagi, tapi aku tidak dapat melihat, ini sangat gelap. "Ibu? Ibu di mana?" Perlahan, mataku menangkap pandangan di depanku, ini adalah koridor menuju kamar ibu dan ayah, aku menelusuri koridor berlantai kayu yang sepi ini, lalu aku membuka pintu kamar kayu di depanku._

_Ibuku yang sedang terbaring di atas kasur, wajahnya sangat pucat, kantung matanya sangat hitam, bibirnya juga memutih, apa ibu sakit?_

_Aku menghampiri ibu yang masih terbaring di atas kasur king size nya sedang mengatur nafas. Aku naik ke atas kasur, duduk dengan kaki di tekuk di samping ibu. "Ibu, ibu kenapa?"_

_Ibu menatapku dan tersenyum padaku. "Ibu tidak apa-apa, sayang," Ibu berbohong, aku tahu. "Ibu bohong, ibu sakit, 'kan?" Kata ku dengan nada menginterogasi. "Maafkan ibu, ya, Youichi-kun, jantung ibu hanya sedikit sakit," Ibu, kau kesakitan tapi kau masih bisa tersenyum begitu padaku._

"_Ayah, di mana?" Tanya ku pada ibu sambil menoleh kiri dan kanan, mencari keberadaan ayah. "Ayah sedang bekerja di ruang kerjanya, jangan di ganggu, ya," Aku mengangguk mengerti sambil terus memperhatikan ibu._

"_Ibu, apa sakit sekali?" Aku semakin khawatir melihat raut wajah ibu yang kesakitan. "Tidak apa-apa, Youichi-kun, ibu hanya perlu istirahat, kau pergilah barmain dengan temanmu," Kata ibu sambil mengusap rambut hitamku lagi-lagi aku hanya menuruti ibu. Aku segera keluar dari kamar, membiarkan ibu untuk beristirahat, bukannya pergi bermain, tapi aku pergi menuju ruang kerja ayahku, letaknya tak jauh dari kamar ibu dan ayah. Aku harus memberitahu ayah tentang kondisi ibu._

_Telinga ku menangkap suara ayah dari balik pintu kerjanya, seperti berbisik. "Iya, aku mengerti, tunggulah, proses ini tidak mudah," Ayah sedang menelpon seseorang rupanya, sepertinya masalah serius, lebih baik aku menunggu di luar sampai pembicaraannya selesai._

"_**Tapi, Yuuya, aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus pergi dari wanita itu!"**_

_DEG_

_Pergi? Apa maksudnya? Itu suara wanita, ayah sedang berbicara dengan siapa?_

"_**Yuuya, setelah kau pergi dari perempuan itu, kau harus kembali padaku ke Amerika!"**_

_Aku masuk ke ruang kerja ayah, aku terpaku dengan pembicaraan ayah dengan orang itu, siapa? Siapa perempuan itu? Apa dia simpanan ayah?_

"_Youichi, sedang apa kau di situ?" Aku tersadar dari lamunanku mendengar ayah memanggil. Aku kesal, aku sangat kesal! Kenapa ayah masih saja sempat memikirkan perempuan lain sementara ibu sakit?_

"_Ayah, itu siapa?" Suaraku agak bergetar, "Youichi, ada perlu apa?" Ayahku mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia memilih tidak membahas pembicaraannya di telepon. "Apa maksud ayah pergi meninggalkan ibu?" Tanyaku lagi._

"_Youichi, maafkan ayah,"_

"_KENAPA KAU INGIN MENINGGALKAN IBU?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU IBU SEDANG SAKIT? APA SALAH IBU DAN AKU?! AKU DAN IBU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU! APA SALAH KAMI?! BE—BERANINYA KAU PERGI DENGAN WANITA LAIN!"_

_Air mata mengalir dari kedua mataku, aku tak kuasa menahan air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Aku meluapkan segala emosiku. Ayah—orangtua itu hanya diam, memandangiku dengan tatapan sedih. Aku, aku benci ayah._

_Beberapa hari kemudian, ayah meninggalkan aku dan ibu, ia tak pernah kembali ke rumah lagi. Pria tua itu lebih memilih perempuan Amerika itu. Ibu tidak pernah menceritakan alasan ayah meninggalkan kami padaku. Ibu hanya bilang 'Ayah sedang pergi bekerja untuk membelikan ibu obat,'. Aku tahu ibu berbohong, tapi aku tidak mungkin mengungkapkan hal yang kuyakin ibu tahu kenapa ayah pergi. Ibu pasti akan sangat sangat terpukul. Kadang aku mendengar suara ibu sedang menangis dikamarnya. Mendengar suara tangisan ibu, membuatku sakit, sangat sakit._

_Suatu hari aku mendengar ibu tengah merintih kesakitan, aku segera berlari menuju kamar ibu. Ibu sedang meringkuk di atas kasur, tangannya meremas baju yang menutupi dada kirinya. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku mencoba mencari pertolongan, menelepon ambulan. Para petugas ambulan membawa ibuku ke rumah sakit, ibu masih merintih kesakitan seperti tadi, aku menggenggam erat tangan ibu. Air mataku tumpah melihat ibu kesakitan._

_Tak lama, ibu sudah lebih tenang, tapi kenapa kami belum sampai di rumah sakit? Mata ibu sangat sayu, kantung mata itu semakin menghitam, ia tersenyum padaku, tangan kirinya terulur menangkup pipi kananku. "Youichi-kun,". "Ibu, apa sakit sekali?" Tanya ku dengan suara bergetar, tangan kananku menggenggam tangan kiri ibu yang menangkup pipi ku._

"_Ibu tidak apa-apa, sayang,"_

"_Ibu bohong,"_

"_Youichi-kun, kau mau berjanji satu hal pada ibu?"_

"_Apa itu, bu?"_

"_Jangan benci ayahmu,"_

_Saat itu, ibu tersenyum dan menutup mata, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

"_Ibu…"_

"_Ibu, aku janji akan menjadi anak ba-baik, aku akan se-selalu menuruti ibu, a-aku sayang padamu, ibu. Kumohon jangan pergi, ibu! jangan pergi! __Ibu! Bagaimana aku hidup nanti? Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di sini, IBU!" Aku menangis meraung-raung melihat ibuku sudah tidak bernyawa. Ayahku, di mana ayah? Apa dia tidak peduli? Dia bukan ayahku. Ya, dia bukan ayahku. Sejak hari itu aku __sangat membenci pria itu, maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak bisa berjanji padamu._

**Present**

.

.

Wajah Manajer Sialan itu sangat menyebalkan, dia menatapku sedih, aku salah menceritakan hal cengeng ini padanya. Aku malas melihat dia, mata biru nya sangat mirip dengan mata ibuku.

"Hiruma-kun, apa ayahmu tahu?"

"Ya, pria tua sialan itu tahu, dia bilang dia ingin bicara padaku masalah ibu. Tapi itu sudah cukup, aku tidak bisa memaafkan dia yang lebih memilih orang lain daripada ib-"

GREP.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan bau manis mengganggu indra penciumanku. Bahu Manajer Sialan itu tepat berada di hadapanku. Manajer Sialan, dia memelukku.

"Hiruma-kun, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi, ada aku di sini,"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Dokter Awashima, dokter yang menangani Mamori mempersilahkan pasiennya untuk duduk dihadapannya. "Jadi, Mamori-chan, bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" Tanya Awashima.

"Hm, kurang baik, hari ini penyakitku kambuh lagi, dua kali. Lalu, hidungku juga berdarah,"

Setelah Mamori pulang, Awashima mulai mencatat dan memeriksa data-data perkembangan kesehatan Mamori. Dokter cantik bermata hijau ini menghela nafas berat dan mulai mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya. Nihil. Kondisi Mamori, memburuk.

Mamori diperbolehkan pulang setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan khusus dengan Awashima, Mamori berharap kondisinya semakin membaik dengan berbagai macam obat yang ada di dalam tas sekolahnya.

Hiruma sedang melihat-lihat peralatan _amefuto_ di sebuah toko pinggiran jalan, lokasi itu sangat ramai dengan berbagai macam toko dan manusia meskipun itu bukan hari libur untuk berbelanja. Ia melihat Mamori dari seberang jalan tempat ia berada di dalam toko. Tiba-tiba sebuah _limousine_ hitam berhenti tak jauh di depan Mamori, dua orang berbadan besar yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam serta kacamata hitam berhenti di depan Mamori. Hiruma terkejut melihat orang-orang yang bisa dikatakan adalah _body-guard_ dari ayahnya. Ya, Hiruma Yuuya yang sangat ia benci. Apa keperluan Yuuya dengan Mamori? Apa karena Yuuya tahu bahwa Hiruma sudah menceritakan masa lalunya pada Mamori? Lalu akan berbuat sesuatu pada Mamori?

Kedua orang itu menuntun Mamori masuk ke dalam _limousine_ dan kendaraan mewah itu melaju cepat meninggalkan lokasi perbelanjaan. Hiruma tidak sadar kalau kendaraan itu sudah jauh meninggalkan tempat tadi. Hiruma berlari keluar membanting pintu masuk toko _amefuto_ tadi untuk mengejar para _body-guard_ ayahnya yang membawa Mamori.

* * *

Haiyaaa minna-san, review, fav, follow, :D Mata ne!


	7. Chapter 7

BANZAI! Akhirnya UTS saya selesai! Huahahaha! ehem, gomen. Yaa, apa masih ada yang menunggu-nunggu cerita dari saya?  
kali ini saya bawakan **dua** chapter setelah hiatus dua minggu, puas? nyahaha.

sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf kepada readers, fiction ini dibuat semata-mata hanya fiksi belaka, bukan untuk menyinggung bagi yang mengidap penyakit jantung karena sepertinya di sini saya membuat Mamori tersiksa banget T^T  
maaf, ya, saya minta maaf, *pundung*

baiklah! ini dia cerita lanjutan chapter 6 kemarin, selamat membaca :D

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmast Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 7

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

Aku menghentikan langkahku begitu dua orang berbadan besar, berbusana serba hitam yang sepertinya mereka ini seorang _body-guard,_ menghampiriku dari sebuah mobil _Limousine_ hitam yang mereka kendarai berhenti tak jauh dariku. Satu hal yang terpikirkan di benakku, mereka bukan orang jahat, aku bisa merasakan auranya, lalu ada urusan apa mereka denganku?

"Selamat sore, Nona Anezaki," salah seorang dari mereka yang berambut cokelat melepas kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan mata hitam kelamnya yang berkilau, membungkukkan badannya memberikan salam padaku.

"Iya, selamat sore, maaf, ada perlu apa denganku?" Aku tersenyum canggung, juga ikut membungkukkan badan tanda hormat pada kedua orang ini.

"Kami adalah anak buah Hiruma Yuuya-sama, beliau meminta kami untuk menjemput anda karena beliau bilang ingin berbicara sebentar dengan anda," kata pria berambut cokelat itu. Hiruma Yuuya? Keluarga Hiruma? Ada perlu apa denganku?

"Hiruma Yuuya? Maaf, tapi siapa, ya?" tanyaku sopan pada dua orang ini.

"Beliau adalah-" tiba-tiba ponsel salah satu dari mereka berbunyi, pria berambut biru gelap itu menyodorkan ponselnya padaku.

"Silahkan, nona, ini dari Hiruma-sama,"

Aku segera mengambil ponsel orang tadi dan mendengarkan suara orang di telepon. "Halo?".

"_Selamat sore, Anezaki," _suara berat itu berbicara.

"Selamat sore, maaf, apa saya mengenal anda?" tanyaku sopan.

"_Hahaha, tentu saja tidak, kita baru saja berbicara hari ini. Bisa 'kah kita berbincang-bincang sedikit? Datanglah ke kantorku, letaknya tak jauh dari tempatmu sekarang,"_

"Hm, maaf, anda keluarga Hiruma?"

"_Iya, aku ayah Youichi."_

Aku terkejut begitu tahu orang yang tengah meneleponku ini adalah ayah Hiruma, ada urusan apa denganku?

"_Anezaki?"_

"Eh, ah, iya, ada apa?"

"_Tidak perlu takut. Bisa, 'kan kita bicara sebentar?"_

"Tentang apa, ya?"

"_Youichi," _Hiruma? Apa yang ingin dibicarakan tentang Hiruma?

"Baiklah,"

"_Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu di kantorku. Anak buahku akan mengantarmu ke sini."_

Paman itu langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, padahal aku belum membalas kata-katanya tadi, mungkin dia benar-benar ayahnya Hiruma. Memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Benar-benar mirip. Setelah aku memberikan ponsel milik pria tadi, mereka menuntunku masuk ke dalam mobil, mereka menyuruhku untuk duduk di depan, tapi aku menolak dan aku duduk di belakang. Mobil ini melaju dengan kecepatan normal menuju kantor. Apa yang akan dibicarakan ayahnya Hiruma tentang putranya?

.

.

Hiruma P.O.V

Sial! Mobil sialan itu melaju semakin cepat, sepertinya _body-guard_ sialan itu sadar kalau aku mengejar mereka. Aku berlari secepat mungkin tetap saja tidak terkejar! Kalau yang lari adalah cebol sialan, mungkin manajer sialan akan terkejar. Keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhku, cuaca sore ini panas! Sangat panas! Apa neraka bocor?! _Mood-_ku semakin jelek sekarang!

Aku menghentikan kakiku yang sedari tadi berlari mengejar _Limousine_ sialan itu, mengambil nafas sebanyak-sebanyaknya karena aku tidak berhenti berlari sejak keluar dari toko _amefuto_ sialan tadi. Tch! Kenapa aku merasa khawatir kalau pria tua sialan itu akan berbuat hal aneh-aneh pada manajer sialan? Kalau sampai dia berani melukai manajer sialan, akan kuledakkan kepalanya!

Pikiranku tiba-tiba kosong.

Hiruma Youichi, kau benar-benar bodoh…

KENAPA AKU LARI?! KENAPA AKU TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN TAKSI SIALAN ATAU MEMANGGIL PILOT SIALAN MEMBAWA HELIKOPTER UNTUK MENGEJAR MANAJER SIALAN ITU?!

Tch! Menyebalkan! Aku segera menghentikan sebuah taksi, tidak perlu mengancam supir sialan ini karena dia sudah tahu siapa aku, aku menyuruhnya mengantarku ke kantor pria tua sialan.

.

.

Normal P.O.V

"Silahkan, nona," seorang _body-guard _berambut biru gelap itu membukakan pintu mobil Mamori, pria itu kemudian mengantar Mamori menuju ruang kerja Yuuya. Setelah sampai depan pintu kayu yang terlihat mewah, pria itu izin pamit dan membukakan Mamori pintu untuk masuk. Mamori tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang itu.

Mamori melihat seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk di sebuah kursi besar di balik meja kerjanya. Pria itu tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Mamori. Ruangan bernuansa Eropa dengan berbagai pernak-pernik dari luar negeri tersusun rapih di ruangan itu. Dari lukisan, miniatur berbagai macam negara, bahkan sofa berwarna cokelat dengan bantal-bantal yang terlihat sangat empuk tersedia di ruangan yang besar ini.

'Ini ruang kerja, atau ruang tamu?' batin Mamori heran melihat kelengkapan ruangan ini.

"Anezaki, silahkan duduk," kata Yuuya mempersilahkan Mamori duduk di kursi di hadapan meja kerjanya. Mamori menurut dan duduk di kursi yang sepertinya tak kalah empuk dengan sofa itu.

"Hm, paman... Hiruma, apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" tanya Mamori sopan, ia sendiri agak geli mengingat nama keluarga Yuuya adalah Hiruma, Mamori serasa sedang memanggil seorang Hiruma Youichi paman. Sejujurnya ia sangat ingin tertawa ketika mengucapkan 'paman Hiruma'.

"Hm, kalau kau merasa tidak nyaman memanggilku dengan nama Hiruma, Yuuya juga tidak apa. Sebelum itu, kau mau minum apa? Biar kupesankan minuman, juga _snack_." tanya Yuuya sambil menekan-nekan beberapa nomor telepon kantor dan melihat menu yang ada di meja kerjanya.

"Air mineral saja, paman," kata Mamori tersenyum pada Yuuya.

"Baiklah, halo? Ya, ini Yuuya, tolong bawakan kopi hitam, air mineral, juga _cream_ _puff_ ke kantorku. Hm, ya sekarang, baiklah, terima kasih,"

Mamori agak terkejut mendengar pesanan Yuuya, '_Cream_ _puff_? Paman Hiru- Yuuya ini suka _cream_ _puff_?'.

"Hm, paman, paman suka _cream_ _puff_, ya?" tanya Mamori yang terlihat senang karena sepertinya ada orang lain yang juga menyukai _cream_ _puff_ sama seperti dia.

"Bukan, itu untukmu, kau suka _cream_ _puff_, 'kan?"

"Eh? Tidak perlu repot-repot, paman, aku hanya pesan air mineral saja, kok,"

"Tidak baik, lho, menolak pemberian. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meracunimu, hahaha,"

"Ahaha," Mamori tertawa ringan mendengar penjelasan Yuuya yang terdengar agak serius tadi. Ia melihat sebuah bingkai foto yang ada di sebelah kanan dan mengintip sedikit foto itu.

"Ini…"

Yuuya mengambil sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang dimaksud Mamori. Berwarna cokelat dengan ukiran bunga, di dalamnya ada foto seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum ke kamera sambil memeluk bayinya yang tersenyum kecil.

"Ini, istriku dan Youichi ketika masih berusia dua bulan, mereka lucu, bukan?"

"Iya, dia sangat cantik, Hiruma juga lucu sekali," Mamori tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum memandangi foto yang ada di meja kerja Yuuya. Meskipun ia juga merasa sedih dengan memandangi foto tadi.

Tidak lama, pesanan mereka datang, secangkir kopi hitam, air mineral, dan beberapa buah _cream_ _puff_ tertata rapih di atas meja kerja Yuuya. Setelah pelayan tadi pergi, Yuuya memulai pembicaraan kecil mereka.

"Ayo di makan, Anezaki-san, ini dari Kariya, lho." Yuuya mendorong piring berisi _cream_ _puff_ ke depan Mamori dan menyesap kopi miliknya.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, aku makan, ya," Mamori melahap _cream_ _puff_ itu satu-persatu dengan riang, mengisi perutnya yang mulai lapar karena godaan harumnya _cream_ _puff_ yang masih agak panas itu.

"Kabarnya, Devil Bats masuk turnamen Kantou, ya?" tanya Yuuya setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Hm, iya, beberapa hari lagi, tim kami akan memasuki perempatan final setelah mengalahkan Shinryuji kemarin,"

"Ah, paman, maaf, aku mau minum obat dulu," kata Mamori sambil mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa obat dari sekian banyaknya macam. Yuuya memperhatikan obat-obat yang Mamori keluarkan dari dalam tas sekolahnya, Yuuya terkejut begitu melihat botol plastik kecil yang ia kenali.

Yuuya mengambil botol plastik itu, memperhatikan obat di dalamnya. "Obat ini… kau, penyakit jantung?" tanya Yuuya melihat Mamori.

"Iya, benar," Mamori tersenyum masam. Ia merasa tiba-tiba teringat dengan cerita Hiruma siang tadi. Ibunya yang menderita penyakit jantung, meninggal.

"Sudah berapa lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hehe. Oh, ya, apa yang ingin paman bicarakan denganku?" tanya Mamori setelah menelan semua obat-obatannya.

Paras pria itu berubah serius. "Anezaki-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti di depan perusahaan ternama milik Hiruma Yuuya, orang yang naik taksi tadi, langsung buru-buru keluar tanpa membayar ongkos taksi. Hiruma Youichi, karyawan kantor itu tahu, Hiruma adalah putra dari Yuuya, mereka berbisik-bisik membicarakan kedatangan Hiruma di kantor Yuuya, dari lobby, lift, sampai depan ruang kerja Yuuya, karyawan kantor itu tetap berbisik-bisik, tapi Hiruma tidak mempedulikan bisikan setan di sekitarnya.

"Anezaki-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan,"

Hiruma mengurungkan niatnya untuk menggebrak masuk ruang kerja Yuuya, ia memilih untuk mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Yuuya pada Mamori. 'Kalau pria tua sialan itu berbuat aneh-aneh, akan ku bakar perusahaan ini!' batin Hiruma sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu ruang kerja Yuuya dan mengeluarkan selembar permen karet.

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

"Bagaimana kabar Youichi?"

'_Aku tidak bisa memaafkan dia yang lebih memilih orang lain daripada ibuku,'_

Aku tiba-tiba teringat dengan kata-kata Hiruma tadi siang, paman ini sudah mencampakkan Hiruma, juga ibunya, kalau aku yang ada di pihak ibunya… Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Hahaha, kau gila Mamori, kenapa kau berpikir suamimu nanti akan meninggalkanmu? Baka.

"Anezaki-san?"

Selama ini, kalau paman ini memang sayang dengan Hiruma, kenapa ia rela meninggalkan istrinya yang sakit dan Hiruma yang masih kecil? Apa ia tidak merasa tega? Paman ini sudah meninggalkan Hiruma selama bertahun-tahun, Hiruma hidup sendirian, tanpa ibu, tanpa ayah. Sekarang menanyakan keadaan Hiruma dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja seakan tidak menanggung beban sedikit pun.

"Anezaki-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Menurut paman, apa Hiruma baik-baik saja?" Aku menunduk dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan suaraku yang bergetar, mataku memanas seakan ingin menangis. Lalu aku menatap tajam mata paman Yuuya, dan meluapkan emosiku.

"Paman dulu meninggalkan Hiruma yang masih kecil, juga istri paman yang punya penyakit jantung! Demi orang lain! Istri paman, ibu Hiruma meninggal, paman! Hiruma tidak punya siapa-siapa! Apa paman masih pantas menanyakan Hiruma, sekarang?!"

Bodoh! Mamori bodoh! Bagaimana kau bisa kelepasan! Sekarang pasti kau akan ditendang keluar dari sini! Tidak, tidak, paman ini pasti akan menelpon polisi dan menuntutku ke pengadilan! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Sekarang aku tidak berani melihat paman ini lagi, ia pasti sangat marah.

"Hahaha, begitu, jadi Youichi sudah cerita padamu, ya?"

Paman ini tertawa? Apa dia tidak marah denganku? Aku memaksakan untuk melihat paman ini, bukan wajah marah ataupun kesal, paman ini tersenyum padaku.

"Tenang saja, Anezaki-san, aku tidak marah padamu, sebelumnya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu sudah menjaga Youichi selama ini,"

"Apa maksud paman?"

"Kau memang pacar yang baik,"

**BLUSH**.

Paman ini tersenyum dan mengatakan itu dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa, a-aku bukan siapa-siapanya Hiruma!

"Eh, paman, a-a-aku bukan, bukan p-p-p-pa-pacarnya Hiruma-kun, kami hanya teman biasa, kok, ahaha," jelasku, tertawa ringan, kenapa paman ini bisa berpikir aku pa-pacar Hiruma.

"Kupikir kalian…"

"Paman sepertinya salah sangka," aaaah! Wajahku pasti merah sekali!

"Hahaha, kalau begitu, kenapa wajahmu memerah? Jadi, Anezaki-san, mau kuceritakan yang sebenarnya?"

"Sebenarnya?"

"Ya, cerita tentang keluargaku dulu,"

Aku mengangguk tanda ingin mendengar cerita paman ini, tapi apa maksudnya 'yang sebenarnya'?

"Apa maksud paman 'yang sebenarnya'? Menurut paman, Hiruma itu berbohong padaku?" tanyaku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Hm bukan, lebih tepatnya cerita belum selesai. Semuanya berawal ketika aku berusia 23 tahun."

Flashback

_Yuuya P.O.V_

_Aku Hiruma Yuuya, sekarang aku ada di sebuah ballroom hotel yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah, nuansa ballroom hotel bergaya Eropa ini membuat acara pernikahan saudaraku semakin terlihat romantis. Sejujurnya aku sangat malas berada di acara seperti ini, lebih baik aku berlatih catur seharian di rumah untuk kejuaraan nanti._

_Mawar berwarna merah dan putih tersebar di berbagai vas, saudaraku dan calon istrinya dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang manis sedang berdiri di altar berwarna putih elegan . Sekarang saatnya mereka melakukan wedding kiss. Ck, aku malas melihatnya. Lebih baik aku berjalan-jalan ke taman hotel ini sebentar untuk cari udara._

_Taman ini sepi, tidak ada tamu yang berkeliaran di sini, hanya aku seorang. Wajahku pucat melihat sosok wanita yang sepertinya seumuran denganku sedang berdiri membelakangiku, rambut hitam lurus sepunggungnya agak berantakan, dia mengenakan dress putih selutut berenda-renda. Apa itu hantu?_

_Kakiku gemetar mendapati sosok itu mulai bergerak memutar tubuhnya menghadapku, mata hijau kelam besar itu menatapku sayu, seakan-akan ingin menerkamku dan membuatku merinding. Aku hanya tersenyum canggung pada hantu-bukan-hantu ini._

"_Ada apa?" tanya perempuan itu, suaranya sangat lembut._

"_Bu-Bukan apa-apa, apa kau tamu acara ini?" tanyaku gugup, bagaimana kalau perempuan ini benar-benar hantu? Bagaimana kalau perempuan ini ternyata adalah kuchisake onna[1]? Tapi tidak mungkin, kuchisake onna itu mengenakan masker di mulutnya._

"_Iya, ada perlu apa denganku?" kata perempuan itu lalu berjalan ke bangku taman yang tak jauh darinya, untunglah dia manusia! Kalau dia hantu? Aku harus siap-siap jadi bahan ejekan saudara-saudaraku._

"_Hm, tidak ada apa-apa, aku hanya cari udara segar di sini," kataku menyusulnya duduk. Aku memperhatikan gadis ini sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas putih kecilnya. Sebuah botol plastik kecil. Apa itu? Narkoba? Obat bunuh diri? Lalu gadis ini mengambil satu buah pil dari dalam botol itu dan segera meminumnya, sebelum itu terjadi aku menepis tangannya tadi dan pil itu jatuh ke tanah._

"_Kau gila?! Kau mau bunuh diri? Aku tidak tahu kalau kehidupan bagimu itu menyebalkan atau tidak! Tapi bukan begini caranya! Dasar gadis bodoh!"_

_Gadis ini bingung melihat tindakanku, ia terlihat terkejut begitu aku menepis tangannya, "Siapa yang mau bunuh diri, laki-laki sialan! __Itu obat penyakit jantung, tahu! Kau tidak pernah melihatnya!?"_

_..._

_Diam. Aku malu bukan main karena mengira obatnya itu adalah racun atau apalah segala macamnya, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalau itu obat penyakit jantung, aku benar-benar minta maaf," kataku bangun dan membungkukkan badan di depannya._

"_Aku juga minta maaf, tadi aku refleks berteriak dan mengataimu 'sialan'," gadis ini agak menunduk malu-malu, 'manis' itu kata-kata pertama begitu melihatnya seperti ini. Setelah itu anggota keluarga gadis itu memanggilnya, ia pamit padaku dan tersenyum. _

"_Tunggu," kataku, gadis itu berhenti dan berbalik badan._

"_Ada apa?"_

"_Siapa namamu?"_

"_Namaku Yuki, Tatsuya Yuki." gadis itu tersenyum, lalu kembali pamit padaku. Yuki, ya? Salju. Nama yang cantik, secantik orangnya. Sejujurnya aku merasa beruntung hadir di acara ini. Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya suatu hari nanti._

_._

_._

_Aku dan Yuki tidak sengaja jadi sering bertemu setelah pertemuan kami di pesta pernikahan saudaraku. Di pusat perbelanjaan, di toko buku, taman bermain saat aku menemani keponakanku jalan-jalan, kami banyak bercerita tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Sejak saat itu, mulai tahun ke tahun aku merasa hubungan kami semakin dekat. Ya, aku menyukainya, tidak sekedar menyukainya, aku juga sangat menyayanginya._

_Tak lama, aku menikahi Yuki di usiaku yang ke 27, pada saat itu Yuki 25 tahun. Setelah kelahiran hari pertama anak kami, Yuki sibuk menimang-nimang bayi kami, "Yuki, kau harus istirahat,"_

"_Tidak mau, aku masih ingin bermain dengan anak kita. Lihat! Dia tersenyum! Aaah, lucunya!" Istriku itu benar-benar sangat cantik, baik, ramah, meskipun terkadang sangat galak dan heboh, aku beruntung mendapatkannya._

"_Kau mau menamainya siapa?" tanyaku duduk di samping Yuki, memperhatikan bayi berambut hitam ini._

"_Hm, bagaimana kalau Youichi? Hiruma Youichi,"_

* * *

[1] hantu perempuan bermulut sobek

Lanjut Next Chapter XD_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Ini dia lanjutan flashback-nya, selamat membaca XD

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmast Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 8

.

.

"_Yuki, Youichi, ayah pergi dulu, ya,"_

"_Iya, Youichi, ayo ucapkan 'ittarashai' pada ayah," kata Yuki mengangkat Youichi menghadapku._

"_Iittayasyaai, ayaya," Youichi belajar mengucapkan ittarashai sambil terkikik geli itu sangat lucu, apalagi giginya baru tumbuh dua di depan seperti gigi kelinci._

"_Anak pintar, Yuuya, kau mau menggendong Youichi?"_

_Aku menggendong Youichi menghadapku, kedua tangannya meraih-raih topi yang kugunakan, setelah ia berhasil mengambil topi itu, dia menggigit-gigiti topi. "Youichi, jaga ibu, untuk ayah, ya?" Lalu aku mencium kening Youichi dan memberikan Youichi pada Yuki lagi._

_Aku mencium singkat bibir Yuki, istriku sedang menggendong Youichi yang masih berusia 5 bulan. Aku akan pergi ke Amerika untuk mengurusi bisnis bersama kakekku. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Yuki dan Youichi yang masih kecil, bagaimana kalau serangan jantung Yuki kambuh ketika sedang mengurus Youichi? Setelah menghubungi ibuku, akhirnya ibu memutuskan tinggal di rumahku selama aku ke Amerika._

_Di Amerika aku disibukkan dengan urusan bisnis, perusahaan ini terancam akan bangkrut, karyawan di sini terpaksa harus kerja lembur untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan, begitu juga denganku, aku sampai tidak bisa menghubungi Yuki di rumah. Kalau aku pulang nanti, Youichi pasti akan menjerit dan memanggilku dengan bahasa bayinya itu, hahaha, anak yang lucu._

"_Yuuya," aku menoleh, kakekku, pemilik perusahaan ini. __Beliau duduk bersandar di sofa ruang kerjaku ini._

"_Ada apa, kek?" tanyaku sambil mengerjakan pekerjaan yang masih bertumpuk-tumpuk ini._

"_Aku ingin kau menikah dengan cucu rekan kerjaku,"_

_Pekerjaanku berhenti, pikiranku kosong. Apa maksudnya?_

"_Apa maksud kakek? Aku sudah punya istri, Yuki, Tatsuya Yuki yang sekarang sudah menjadi Hiruma Yuki, aku juga sudah punya anak, kek," jelasku dengan nada yang bisa di bilang agak kesal, bukan, bukan agak kesal, tapi sangat kesal. __Siapa yang mau dinikahkan, sementara kau punya istri dan anak tercinta di rumah?_

"_Ini demi perusahaan, Yuuya,"_

"_Aku menolak! Aku punya seorang istri dan anak, aku tidak mau punya istri lain! Cukup Yuki dan Youichi yang mengisi hidupku! Apa tidak ada cara lain?" kataku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menatap tajam kakek._

"_Tidak ada Yuuya, ini satu-satunya cara,"_

"_Ada, pasti ada cara lain. Kek, biarkan aku mencari cara lain,"_

_Bertahun-tahun kemudian, keadaan perusahaan terselamatkan, tapi dalam jangka waktu singkat, perusahaan kembali semakin memburuk, hutang di mana-mana, banyak karyawan yang keluar dari perusahaan ini karena rumor bangkrut. _

"_Yuuya, kau harus menurutiku," kakek tetap memaksaku untuk menikah dengan cucu rekan kerjanya, semakin kakek membujukku, semakin besar rasa bersalahku pada Yuki._

"_Tidak, kek, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yuki, juga Youichi," kataku tegas._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu,"_

_Hm, akhirnya kakek menyerah juga, "Kalau begitu, aku tarik semua uangmu untuk biaya perawatan Yuki,"_

_Apa? Kulihat tatapan matanya sangat serius, orang tua ini bercandanya kelewatan. "Kek, kau bercanda, 'kan? Ahahaha,"_

"_Aku serius, Yuuya, kau harus memilih, menikah dengan cucu rekan kerjaku untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan dan biaya obat untuk Yuki, atau kutarik semua uangmu yang kau gunakan untuk biaya obat,"_

"_Kau kakek tua! Kau pikir-"_

"_Demi keselamatan Yuki, Yuuya."_

_Aku menghela nafas berat, benar-benar hidup yang menyebalkan, memilih untuk hidup tidak bahagia dengan orang lain, atau hidup bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai tetapi orang itu sekarat? Pilihan bodoh, tapi itu nyata._

"_Baiklah, kek,"_

_._

_._

_Kakek mengadakan pernikahanku dengan cucu rekannya yang memang juga seorang janda dan sudah memiliki satu anak laki-laki, umurnya sekitar 8 tahun, sama dengan Youichi. Sudah dua minggu aku menikah dengan perempuan Amerika itu, aku selalu sering menghabiskan waktuku di Amerika untuk urusan bisnis._

_Di bulan pertama setelah pernikahanku, kakek datang ke kantorku lagi, perasaan kesal dan bersalahku terus menghantui, apa dengan cara ini Yuki dan Youichi benar-benar tidak apa?_

"_Yuuya, aku punya permintaan,"_

"_Permintaan apa?" tanyaku cepat karena aku tidak mau ambil pusing kalau berurusan dengan orang tua ini._

"_Aku minta kau meninggalkan Jepang, meninggalkan Yuki dan Youichi,"_

_Aku menatap tajam orang tua di depanku ini, benar-benar permintaan konyol! "Kau sudah memaksaku menikah dengan orang lain demi perusahaanmu, sekarang kau memintaku untuk meninggalkan Yuki dan Youichi?!"_

"_Ini supaya tidak ada kecurigaan, Yuuya."_

"_Alasanmu tidak masuk-"_

"_Kau mau Yuki kena serangan jantung bahwa dia tahu kau menikah dengan orang lain?"_

"_Aku bisa menjelaskan itu pada Yu-"_

"_Kalau begitu, aku bisa menarik semua biaya obat dan hidup keluargamu, aku akan membawa Youichi jauh dari kalian berdua,"_

_._

_._

_Hari ini aku pulang ke Jepang, setelah itu, aku tidak akan kembali ke Jepang lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan pada Yuki, aku sangat frustasi mengingat penyakit Yuki semakin parah. _

_Meskipun aku pulang ke Jepang untuk menemui keluargaku, pekerjaanku pada perusahaan itu terus menumpuk, hari ini aku harus bicara dengan Yuki kalau aku akan pergi. Tiba-tiba ponselku bordering, telepon dari perempuan itu._

"_**Yuuya, kau di mana?!"**_

"_Aku sedang di Jepang, aku sedang mengunjungi keluargaku," jawabku ketus._

"_**Rupanya kau masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu? Kau harus pergi Yuuya, kau harus di sini!"**_

_"Iya, aku mengerti, tunggulah, proses ini tidak mudah,"_

_"__Tapi, Yuuya, aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus pergi dari wanita itu! Yuuya, setelah kau pergi dari perempuan itu, kau harus kembali padaku ke Amerika!"_

_Sambungan telepon itu terputus, aku melihat pintu ruang kerja bergerak, Youichi? __Apa dia mendengarkan pembicaraan kami?_

_"__Youichi, sedang apa kau di situ?"_

_"__Ayah, itu siapa?" sudah kuduga, dia pasti mendengarkan pembicaraanku tadi. Aku harus bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan dari anak jenius ini._

_"Youichi, ada perlu apa?"_

_"Apa maksud ayah pergi meninggalkan ibu?"_

_Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perpisahanku padanya, bagaimana pun, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk mengenal masalah seperti ini._

_"__Youichi, maafkan ayah,"_

_"__KENAPA KAU INGIN MENINGGALKAN IBU?! __APA KAU TIDAK TAHU IBU SEDANG SAKIT? APA SALAH IBU DAN AKU?! AKU DAN IBU SANGAT MENYAYANGIMU! APA SALAH KAMI?! BE—BERANINYA KAU PERGI DENGAN WANITA LAIN!"_

_Sakit. Itu yang kurasakan saat melihat Youichi berderai air mata. Anak laki-laki yang terkenal tidak tahu takut itu, sekarang menangis di depanku. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya seandainya dia tidak menepis kasar tanganku. Aku sangat mengerti perasaannya. Maafkan ayah, Youichi._

_._

_._

_Malam ini adalah malam terakhirku di rumah ini, aku harus mengatakannya pada Yuki. Aku buka pintu kamar ruang tidur kami, Yuki sedang duduk berselimut di atas ranjang sambil membaca buku, ia tersenyum padaku. Aku naik ke ranjang, duduk di sampingnya, memeluk wanita yang kucintai ini._

_"Yuuya, jangan begini, kalau Youichi masuk, bagaimana?" kata Yuki sambil mencoba mendorong-dorongku._

_"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan,"_

_Yuki meletakkan buku bacaannya dan bersandar padaku, "Apa itu?"_

_"Aku akan pergi, untuk waktu yang lama,"_

_Aku tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut lagi pada Yuki, aku sangat takut dia akan membenciku__, ak__u sudah bertekad, setelah perusahaan ini jauh membaik, aku akan menceraikan wanita Amerika itu dan kembali pada Yuki._

_._

_._

_Dua tahun lamanya perusahaan ini sudah kembali jauh lebih baik dari normal, aku juga sudah menceraikan cucu rekan kerja kakekku, dia juga setuju, dia juga berpikir untuk melepaskanku karena aku tidak bahagia tinggal bersamanya. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya karena mengerti keadaanku. Selama dua tahun ini aku terus bertanya pada kakek tentang keadaan Yuki dan Youichi, kakek bilang semua berjalan baik. Tapi firasatku mengatakan ada yang tidak beres._

_Hari ini juga aku memesan tiket ke Jepang, Yuki, Youichi, tunggu aku, aku akan segera pulang. Dengan perasaan senang, aku berjalan masuk ke rumah bergaya Jepang ini. Aura rumah ini sangat berbeda semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, aku menyusuri tiap ruangan di rumah ini, Youichi tidak ada di rumah, Yuki juga tidak ada. Ke mana mereka berdua?_

_Sebelum aku berbelok ke ruang tidur utama, aku melihat ruangan kecil di sampingnya. __Sejak kapan di sini ada ruangan? Aku buka pintu geser ruangan ini. Lampu ruangan ini mati, hanya tersinari cahaya redup dari jendela. Aku melangkahkan kaki lurus ke depan sampai aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak terduga._

"_**Namaku Yuki, Tatsuya Yuki."**__ Senyum yang ada di foto ini, sama dengan ketika pertama kali kami bertemu._

"_Sedang apa kau di sini?"_

_Aku menoleh ke arah suara yang aku kenali ini, suara putraku. Ia berdiri di ambang pintu, satu tangannya berpegangan pada pintu, tangan satunya dia masukkan kedalam kantung celana._

"_Youichi, apa ini?"_

"_Kau buta? Bisa lihat, 'kan? Itu foto ibu,"_

"_Maksudku, peralatan i-"_

"_Untuk mendoakan orang yang sudah meninggal. Kau tidak tahu?"_

"_Jadi… maksudmu…"_

"_Urusanmu sudah selesai, 'kan? Bisa, kau keluar?"_

"_Youichi, kenapa kau begitu? Bukankah aku ini ayahmu?"_

"_KAU BUKAN AYAHKU! APA SEORANG AYAH TEGA MENINGGALKAN KELUARGANYA?! GARA-GARA KAU, IBU MENINGGAL!"_

_BRAK!_

_Youichi membanting pintu berlari keluar dari rumah ini, kata-kata itu benar, Youichi memang benar. Tapi kakek bilang selama ini Yuki dan Youichi baik-baik saja, bahkan dia bilang penyakit Yuki sudah jauh lebih baik dari sejak aku meninggalkan mereka. Ingatanku tentang Yuki terulang lagi, di saat kami pertama bertemu, waktu aku melamarnya, melihatnya bahagia menimang-nimang Youichi... Yuki…_

"_YUKI!"_

.

.

Flashback End

Normal P.O.V

Mamori tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah Yuuya selesai bercerita. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan tulus, jujur, dan kesedihan Yuuya ketika bercerita. Mamori membayangkan semua cerita Yuuya, bagaimana jika dia dinikahkan dengan orang yang tidak dicintai, dan ketika kau akan kembali pada orang yang kau cintai, orang itu sudah tiada, jauh meninggalkan dunia ini.

Air mata berjatuhan dari pipi Mamori, ia merasa sangat sedih mendengar cerita Yuuya, ia juga merasa sangat bersalah karena telah membentak Yuuya di pembicaraan mereka tadi.

"Anezaki-san, kenapa menangis?" tanya Yuuya tersenyum pada Mamori dan memberikannya tisu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku minta maaf karena tadi sudah marah-marah padamu, paman," kata Mamori sembari mengusap air matanya. Yuuya hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku harap, suatu hari Youichi mau mendengarkan ceritaku dan kembali menjadi keluargaku, seperti dulu,"

"Hiru-"

BRAK!

Pintu ruang kerja Yuuya ditendang keras oleh siswa Deimon yang paling ditakuti seluruh Jepang, Hiruma Youichi melangkahkan kakinya cepat menghampiri Mamori dan menarik tangan gadis itu, "Ayo kita pulang," kata Hiruma cepat dengan suara pelan.

"Hiruma-kun, aku-"

"KUBILANG PULANG!"

Mamori tidak bisa melawan Hiruma dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia tahu Hiruma sangat membenci ayahnya, apalagi Mamori ketahuan dia sedang bersama Yuuya membahas masa lalunya. Hiruma pasti sangat marah.

"Hiruma-kun, kau harus dengarkan cerita ayahmu!" pinta Mamori berlari-lari kecil menyamakan kecepatan langkahnya dengan Hiruma yang terburu-buru. Hiruma tidak menghiraukan teriakan Mamori, ia terus mempercepat langkahnya keluar dari tempat itu. Hiruma juga tidak peduli banyak karyawan kantor yang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Hiru-" Hiruma memperlambat langkahnya ketika sudah sampai luar kantor dan mulai berjalan santai menuju arah pulang.

"Aku sudah dengar,"

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya,"

"Jadi, maksudmu, kau mendengarkan semuanya? kau sudah berapa lama ada di sana?"

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"Tentu saja ada! Kenapa kau menyusulku?"

"Kau itu berisik! Ibu sialanmu itu terus menelponku menanyakan apa aku bersamamu atau tidak! Makanya aku mencarimu!"

Mamori diam mendengar penjelasan Hiruma, "Benarkah? Kau mencariku?"

"Tentu saja... BOHONG! Kekeke!"

"Dasar kau ini! Kalau begitu kenapa kau ada di sana, tadi?" Mamori memukul punggung Hiruma pelan dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!"

Mamori menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memilih diam, ia siap melemparkan satu pertanyaan lagi untuk Hiruma, "Hiruma-kun,"

"Hn."

"Kalau kau sudah berada lama di sana, berarti kau mendengarkan semua ceritanya, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Kau mau memaafkan paman Yuuya?"

"Kau memanggilnya 'Yuuya'? Apa yang dia lakukan sampai kau memanggilnya Yuuya?" Hiruma menatap tajam mata Mamori di sampingnya. Tersirat kekesalan di mata hijau milik Hiruma.

"Habisnya, kalau aku memanggilnya paman 'Hiruma' rasanya aku sedang memanggilmu paman, ahahaha. Jangan mengalihkan topik, Hiruma-kun! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Hiruma tidak menghiraukan segala ocehan Mamori, ia hanya memperhatikan jalanan di depannya. Tak lama Mamori diam, tidak bersuara. Hiruma menoleh ke arah gadis itu, wajahnya agak memerah. "Kau kenapa manajer sialan?"

"Ah? Ti-tidak apa-apa,"

Hening, baik Mamori maupun Hiruma, tidak ada yang membuka suara selama 15 menit, "Aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya,"

"Eh? Kau bilang sesuatu, Hiruma-kun?" Mamori menoleh ke sampingnya, Hiruma terus memperhatikan jalan di depan tanpa menghiraukan Mamori yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Aku masih belum menerimanya, dan mungkin suatu hari aku baru bisa menerima pak tua sialan itu, puas kau?"

Senyum di bibir Mamori mengembang, Mamori sangat senang Hiruma mau memberikan sebagian bebannya padanya. Mamori berharap dalam hati, ia dapat menjadi sandaran bagi Hiruma kapan pun, serta berada di samping Hiruma untuk selamanya. Mereka berdua berjalan pulang bersama di bawah langit oranye, tanpa mereka sadari masih sambil berpegangan tangan sejak di ruang kerja Yuuya.

* * *

Selesai juga chapter 8 XD

Review, fav, follow, minna-san XD


	9. Chapter 9

Konbanwa minna-san, saya datang dengan satu chap lagi. XD

Untuk yang review log-in, udah dibalas lewat PM. Untuk yang nggak log-in:

Hiruma Ya-Haa: Yaa, benar, kamu benaaar XD dia sadar kalau digandeng sama Hiruma. ini lanjutannya, terima kasih sudah review.

yoichi mamori: Kamu benar, Mamo sadar kalau masih digandeng, nyahaha. terimakasih sudah review XD.

selamat membaca XD

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmast Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 9

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Hari ini Devil Bats akan berkunjung ke Ojou untuk membongkar rahasia Ballista. Ini karena mereka sudah mengeluarkan semua kartu AS di pertandingan Shinryuji kemarin. Pertandingan dengan Ojou akan dilaksanakan 3 hari lagi.

"Apa?! Kita pergi ke festival sekolah Ojou untuk mencari tahu rahasia Ballista?!" pekik Monta begitu mendengar penjelasan Hiruma untuk ke Ojou.

"Yaaa~ Kelihatannya menyenangkan!"

"Menyenangkan, kau bilang?"

"Begitu, cara pintar." kata Jumonji mengangguk mengerti.

"Hm, kalau ini adalah festival, kita bisa masuk ke tempat musuh dengan bebas." jelas Yukimitsu.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika orang-orang Ojou melihat kita?" tanya Sena agak cemas.

Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou mengeluarkan tongkat pemukul dari balik baju mereka secara bersamaan.

"Ini bukan kita akan berkelahi di sana." Kata Kuroki mengawali.

"Ya, kita hanya akan menikmati festival di sana." Jumonji melanjutkan.

"Jadi, tidak ada masalah." Toganou mengakhiri.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian membawa tongkat pemukul?" gumam Sena heran.

"Lagipula, kalian mau ikut atau tidak?" kata Hiruma masih sambil mengelap-elap senjatanya.

"Kami akan pergiiii!" seru semua nya kompak.

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi."

.

.

Hiruma P.O.V

Kami semua berangkat menuju Ojou setelah berganti baju. Anak-anak sialan lainnya, mereka berjalan agak jauh di depanku, sedangkan manajer sialan dan _cheers_ sialan itu berada di belakangku. Aku memperlambat langkah sehingga kami berjalan bersampingan.

"Hoi manajer sialan,"

"Ada apa, Hiruma-kun?" katanya sambil tersenyum padaku. Tch, senyum itu lagi.

"Kemarin kau mengigau, menyebut-nyebut namaku, kekeke!" kataku memulai.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau bohong! Kita tidak telepon-teleponan semalam!" Kekeke, wajahnya merah, ternyata berhasil juga.

"Kekeke, aku meneleponmu, dan kau mengangkatnya sambil setengah tertidur,"

"Bohong!"

"You-nii, Mamo-nee, semalam kalian telepon-teleponan?" _cheers_ sialan ini terkejut mendengar perbincangan kecil kami.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa _cheers_ sialan?"

"Apa kalian sudah resmi?!" mata nya berbinar-binar, apa maksudnya?

"Resmi apa?"

"Berarti kalian sudah pacaran ya? Ya? Ya?" kekeke dasar _cheers_ sialan idiot, dia pikir yang bisa telepon-teleponan cuma orang pacaran. Wajah manajer sialan yang pucat itu berubah merah, kekeke. _Time for teasing her_, kekeke.

"Hm... menurutmu bagaimana cheers sialan?" kataku menyeringai senang dan merangkul bahu kiri manajer sialan yang berada di sebelah kiriku ini, kekeke.

"Hi-Hi-Hiruma-kun, apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku!" kekeke, manajer sialan ini mulai mengamuk, justru semakin membuatku senang untuk mengerjainya.

"Kau jahat Anezaki, kau tega sekali padaku," kataku kembali mengeratkan rangkulan ini, kekeke, Wajahnya semakin memerah, kekeke. Mengerjai manajer sialan memang menyenangkan. Tch, lidahku terasa aneh mengucapkan nama manajer sialan ini.

"You-nii…" _cheers_ sialan itu tersenyum lebar melihat tingkahku.

"Tidak Suzuna-chan, kau salah paham!"

"Kekekekeke!"

"Hiruma-kun, lepaskan aku!" kata manajer sialan ini mencoba menyingkirkan tangan kiriku di bahu kirinya, kekeke.

"Baiklah, Ma-mo-ri. Kekeke!"

Langsung kutinggal saja manajer sialan dan _cheers_ sialan itu di belakangku, sementara aku jalan lebih dulu dengan orang tua sialan di depan.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali ya, Hiruma." kata orang tua sialan itu senyum-senyum.

"Kekeke, berisik kau orang tua sialan!"

"Apa tindakanmu sekarang?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tentang penyakit Anezaki."

Aku memainkan permen karet di dalam mulut. Otakku mulai bekerja mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan orang tua sialan.

"Entahlah." hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sambil meniupkan gelembung..

"Kau itu sebenarnya peduli, 'kan? Hanya saja caramu itu tersirat."

"Berisik!"

"Ayolah Hiruma, mau sampai kapan kau bersikap seperti itu?"

.

.

Mamori P.O.V

"Dasar Hiruma-kun bodoh! Seenaknya saja rangkul-rangkul!"

"Mamo-nee, kenapa kesal sekali?"

"Tentu saja aku kesal, dia itu tidak ada habisnya mengerjaiku!"

"Bukankah kau senang Mamo-nee?"

"Iya memang aku senang, tapi 'kan tidak seperti itu juga!"

Eh?

"Eh? Maksudku, aku, aku senang dia baik-baik saja setelah permainan dengan Shinryuji kemarin, hahaha."

"Tidak ada hubungannya, Mamo-nee~. Ayolah, akui saja~"

Haah, percuma menghindar dari Suzuna, dia itu cepat kalau bersangkutan hal-hal begini. Setelah naik ini-itu, jalan ke sana-kemari, kami tiba di sekolah Ojou di sambut dengan karpet merah.

Ada banyak _stand_ makanan dan mainan, Kurita dan Komusubi mulai menghabiskan banyak porsi Yakisoba, Monta menggenggam tujuh tusuk pisang cokelat, Jumonji, Kuroki, dan Toganou bermain di _stand_ tembak, aku dan Suzuna membawa banyak Takoyaki dan _Crepes_.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, _tolong berkumpul di dekat panggung!" Aku menoleh ke asal suara, ada Sanada dan Riko berdiri di atas panggung sebagai pembawa acara kuis di sana.

Untuk pemenangnya akan mendapatkan piala pedang _excalibur_ serta tiket semua-kamu-bisa-makan di restoran Yakiniku, Minotauros selama satu bulan. Mendengar hadiah itu, Kuroki, Toganou, Jumonji, Komusubi, Cerberus, Butaberus, langsung naik ke panggung mengikuti kuis.

"Eh? Tunggu, ini bukan waktunya untuk melakukan-"

"Hei, Mamo-nee, kau mau 'kan ikut kuis itu bersamaku?"

"Tapi, kita-"

"Hadiah selanjutnya, makan di Pastry Kariya setahun!"

"Kita pergi, Suzuna-chan!" aku langsung mengajak Suzuna naik ke panggung begitu mendengar hadiah selanjutnya.

"Yaaa~"

"Ma-Mamori-san mode : on."

Terakhir, hadiah dari Jerry Pro, tas Sakuraba, topi Sakuraba, jaket Sakuraba, itu semua akan diberikan pada pemenangnya. Untuk tim yang kalah harus bekerja di _maid_ _cafe_ yang akan dilaksanakan di sekolah ini.

.

.

"Berakhir! Pemenang kuis adalah Suzuna-Mamori! Selamat! Kalian mendapatkan piala pedang _excalibur_, tiket makan yakiniku dan pastry Kariya!" kata Riko memberikan piala serta tiket makan itu padaku dan Suzuna.

Lalu seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya panitia festival ini naik ke panggung berbicara sesuatu pada Riko. Laki-laki ini mengambil alih acara.

"Semuanya, kami minta maaf, hari ini alumni Ojou yang kami janjikan tidak bisa tampil untuk akustik, dia bilang kalau ada acara keluarga secara mendadak. Jadi sekali lagi, kami minta maaf."

Alumni Ojou? Aku pernah dengar dia memiliki suara yang sangat merdu, dia juga bisa menyanyi dengan suara perempuan, padahal laki-laki. Orang-orang di sini sangat kecewa mendengar berita itu.

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang mau menjadi sukarelawan? Satu lagu juga tidak apa." kata panitia Ojou tadi. Kemudian Sena mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sena ingin menyanyi? Aku tidak tahu dia bisa menyanyi.

"Ya, adik yang di sana, kau bisa naik ke panggung." kata panitia mempersilahkan Sena.

"_Anou_... Bukan aku, tapi yang ada di sebelahku ini."

Di sebelahnya? Aku berada di sebelah kirinya, lalu aku menoleh ke sebelah kanan Sena. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Kemudian Sena menoleh padaku dan tersenyum, "Ayo, Mamori-neechan, naiklah ke panggung, kau bisa menyanyi, 'kan?"

EEEH!? A-Aku? Kenapa Sena menunjukku? Kenapa dia juga tahu aku bisa menyanyi?

"Eh? Ke-Kenapa aku?"

"Ayo, Mamori-neechan, nyanyikan kami sebuah lagu, aku tahu kau bisa bernyanyi, cepat, semuanya sudah menunggu," kata Sena mendorong-dorong punggungku sampai aku naik ke panggung.

"Nah, nona, kau mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya panitia itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah mikrofon padaku, sekarang seorang gitaris juga ikut naik ke panggung untuk mengiringi akustik.

Aku melihat semua penonton, sampai pandanganku berhenti pada anggota Devil Bats. Hiruma menyeringai padaku, kedua tangannya menggenggam sebuah _handycam_ untuk merekam, dari wajahnya aku tahu kalau dia pasti akan meledekku nanti. Lihat saja! Akan kubuat dia terpana dengan suaraku!

"Hm, Aluto – Michi to you all." kataku pada panitia Ojou tadi.

"Wah, aku sangat menyukai lagu itu! Ayo cepat bernyanyi!" teriak salah satu siswi Ojou.

Para anggota Devil Bats sudah berkumpul semua, mereka duduk di tempat msaing-masing, di barisan paling depan. Kenapa mereka harus berada di barisan paling depan? Aku 'kan malu!

"Nah, nona, tolong jelaskan pada orang-orang di sini, alasan kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu," kata panitia festival.

"Apa itu harus?" tanyaku sopan

"Tentu saja,"

Lalu aku menghadap ke penonton, mataku menuju anggota Devil Bats, tersenyum pada mereka, "Lagu ini kupersembahkan untuk teman-temanku yang ada di barisan paling depan ini,"

Terutama untuk Hiruma...

Suara alunan gitar mulai terdengar, para penonton yang ada di tempat menyembunyikan suara mereka, mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang akan kunyanyikan. Aku menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa gugup.

.

Kimi no kokoro e (To your heart)

Kimi no kokoro e (To your heart)

Todoke, todoke, todoke (Reach, reach, reach)

Boku no kokoro ga (My heart)

Kimi no kokoro e (To your heart)

Todoku you ni (To reach you)

Utau yo (I sing)

…

Terdengar suara-suara tepuk tangan riang yang heboh dari penonton yang mendengarku mengawali lagu. Aku jadi semakin gugup. Alunan gitar mulai terdengar lagi menuju _intro_.

Daitai itsumo doori ni (Just like always)

Sono kado wo magareba (As I turn that corner)

Hitonami ni magire komi (I am lost in the waves of people)

Tokete kiete iku (Melting, disappearing)

.

Boku wa michi wo nakushi (I lose my way)

Kotoba suranaku shite shimau (I even completely lose my words)

.

Dakedo hitotsu dake wa (But just one thing)

Nokotteta nokotteta (Remained, remained)

Kimi no koe ga (Your smile)

.

Warau kao mo okaru kao mo subete (Your smiling faces, your angry faces, everything)

Boku wo arukaseru (Keeps me walking on)

Kumo ga kireta saki wo (Surely, when I see the point)

Mitara kitto (Where the clouds have broken)

.

Nee wakaru desho? (Nee wakaru desho?) [You know what I mean? (You know what I mean?)]

.

Aimai ni ikiteitemo (Even though I'm living ambiguously)

Kokoro ga mijuku demo (My heart is immature, but)

Sore de ii hora soko ni wa (But it's okay, look, over there)

Daiji na hito ga iru (Is the person important to me)

.

Kimi ga mayou no nara (If you get lost)

Boku ga michi shirube ni narou (I will be your guide)

Ato wa shinjireba ii (And then, if you just believe in me)

.

Tashikameru jutsu wa motta (I'll make sure you know the way)

Osorenaide (So don't be afraid)

.

Hikari atsume sora ni hanatte iru (I'm releasing into the sky a collection of lights)

Kimi ni wakaru you ni (So that you'll know)

.

Soshite ayumu michi wo (And then, It'll illuminate the road you walk)

Motto terasou (Even more)

.

Dokomademo... (Dokomademo...) [Everywhere... (Everywhere...)]

.

Kami koe kuchi yubisaki e todoke (Going from your hair to your voice to your mouth, to your fingertips)

.

Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii) [Even just for now is fine (Even just for now is fine)]

.

Ima dake demo ii (Ima dake demo ii) [Even just for now is fine (Even just for now is fine)]

.

Lagu yang ku bawakan ini berakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari kursi penonton. Pastinya dari Devil Bats juga, mereka terus menghujaniku pertanyaan kenapa aku tidak pernah memberitahu mereka kalau aku bisa menyanyi, kenapa aku menyembunyikan bakat ini, aku hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Kami menuju Deimon setelah urusan kami mengintai Ojou selesai. Hiruma berteriak dan menyiram Doburoku-sensei yang sedang tertidur di ruang klub, meminta bantuan Doburoku-sensei cara mengatasi Ballista, teknik baru Ojou. Pertandingan akan berlangsung dalam 3 hari lagi, Doburoku-sensei menyuruh mereka memakai masker selama 3 hari kedepan mulai besok tanpa melepasnya sampai pertandingan dimulai.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbenam, Hiruma memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan latihan hari ini. Sena dan lainnya sudah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing, kecuali aku dan Hiruma yang masih ada di ruang klub, dia tengah sibuk bermain dengan laptop kesayangannya, sedangkan aku membersihkan ruangan ini. Suasana di sini sangat sunyi, hanya terdengar suara ketikan _keyboard_ dan sapu yang kugunakan.

Belum separuh ruangan ini disapu, tapi aku sudah merasa lelah. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di sofa sejenak, di samping Hiruma yang masih bermain dengan laptopnya. Aku duduk di pinggir dan menyandarkan kepalaku di sofa, melihat langit-langit ruangan ini, tempat aku duduk juga jauh dari tempat Hiruma duduk.

"Manajer sialan, kerjaanmu belum selesai." kata Hiruma, aku meliriknya di ujung mataku. Pandangannya masih fokus pada laptop.

"Ya, aku tahu, Hiruma-kun. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar." kataku menutup mata. Setelah itu ia hanya diam saja, tidak ada suara ketikan, tidak ada suara letusan permen karet, tidak terdengar suara langkah yang berjalan juga, hanya suara nafasku yang mulai memburu.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang, Hiruma-kun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa ia tidur? Kubuka kembali mataku dan menoleh, kudapati ia sedang menatapku dengan pandangan... aneh.

"Ada apa Hiruma-kun?"

"Wajahmu pucat manajer sialan,"

"Haha, bercanda saja kau."

"Ayo pulang."

"Kau duluan saja Hiruma-kun, aku 'kan belum menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," kataku mengakhiri pembicaraan dan menutup mata lagi. Aku merasakan ia berdiri dan berjalan, lalu langkahnya berhenti. Kubuka mataku kembali, ia sekarang berdiri tepat di depanku. Kembali melihatku dengan pandangan aneh itu lagi.

"Cepat bangun, kuantar kau pulang."

Dia itu orang yang jahil, kejam, dan licik. Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar ajakannya itu. Kupikir dia sedang bercanda saat ini, tapi tidak. Aku segera beranjak dari sofa, mengambil tas, dan segera menyusulnya keluar ruangan.

* * *

Sekali lagi Hiruma mengantar Mamori pulang, bukan hanya mengantar pulang, Hiruma akan bertemu ibu Mamori di chapter depan :D

review, fav, follow, minna XD


	10. Chapter 10

Apa masih ada yang menunggu ff saya? nyahaha. ini dia chapter 10. happy reading.

Bales review untuk yang nggak log-in.

Hiruma Ya-Haa: Hee? Hiruma dan Mamori duet? hahaha bagus juga. Ini sudah update, :) terima kasih sudah baca.

* * *

Deimon Devil Bats, tim amefuto yang bertekad mati-matian mencapai impian mereka, Christmas Bowl. Seiring waktu Devil Bats mengetahui Mamori mengidap penyakit yang tak pernah di duga siapapun, perasaan aneh di dalam diri Hiruma mulai tumbuh. Dapat 'kah Mamori mempertahankan hidupnya demi janjinya menuju Christmas Bowl bersama Devil Bats dan Hiruma?

THE PROMISES

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata (except the OC)

Story : Hiruma Yuuzu

Chapter 10

Hiruma P.O.V

Perumahan yang kami lalui ini sepi. Meskipun sekarang belum waktunya orang-orang untuk tidur. Jalanan yang kami lewati ini juga sepi dan agak gelap karena lampu jalan yang menyala agak redup, sinar bulan menyinari jalanan kami. Senjata yang biasa kusandang di bahu, sekarang kusimpan di dalam _sports bag_ bersama laptop. Manajer sialan juga terlihat sangat gelisah, apa dia takut? Terpikir sebuah ide di kepalaku untuk sedikit bermain dengannya, kekeke.

"Manajer sialan,"

"KYAA!"

"Hoi! kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku cuma memanggil!" tiba-tiba dia berteriak dan memeluk tangan kananku dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Dia pikir aku tidak kaget mendengar teriakannya itu?!

"Hiruma-_kun_…" dia menengadah, menatap, dan memanggil namaku tanpa melepaskan pelukan tangannya. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, suaranya juga bergetar seperti mau menangis. Tch, sepertinya dia akan menangis.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Tch, sejak kapan aku bersikap manis seperti ini? Lebih baik cepat-cepat kuantar dia pulang. Manajer sialan sedikit terkejut ketika aku melepas kedua tangannya yang tadi memeluk tanganku. Kugunakan tangan kanan ini merangkul bahunya. Ia tak protes atau pun meronta tindakanku ini, hanya menunduk dan mencengkram jaket yang kupakai.

.

.

Kami sudah sampai di depan rumah bergaya Amerika ini. Aku merasa kalau harus mengantarnya ke dalam. Mungkin aku bisa bertanya tentang penyakitnya Manajer sialan pada ibu sialannya.

"Hiruma-_kun_, sampai sini saja," manajer sialan menoleh padaku, matanya agak sayu, kondisinya sejak tadi tidak kian membaik.

"Aku mau masuk." kataku cepat.

"Baiklah," lalu manajer sialan mulai membuka pintu pagar, aku melepaskan rangkulan sialan ini, supaya dia bisa masuk duluan.

"Ibu, aku pulang," sahutnya lembut. Pintu masuk rumah ini agak dibanting oleh pemiliknya, ibu sialannya manajer sialan, ketika dia mendengar suaranya.

"Mamo-_chan_, kenapa kau baru pu-? Eh, kau?" itu dia, ibu sialannya manajer sialan. Wajah cant-sialannya terlihat terkejut begitu melihatku berada di belakang manajer sialan.

"Selamat sore," sapaku. Tch, aku harus bersikap manis, atau manajer sialan ini akan memukulku dengan sapu.

"Selamat sore, kau ini kaptennya Mamo 'kan?" tanyanya tersenyum padaku, benar-benar mirip manajer sialan.

"Bukan kapten'_ku_', bu, tapi kapten Devil Bats,"

"Ah, ya itu maksudku Mamo-_chan_. Silahkan masuk, ayo anggap saja rumah sendiri,"

"Baik."

Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, ibu sialan manajer sialan menyuruhku untuk masuk dan kami duduk di sofa. Manajer sialan duduk di sampingku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, ibu sialannya itu di hadapanku, seperti mau meminta restu saja.

Dasar idiot, apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Minta restu, minta restu, pacaran saja belum.

"Hiruma-_kun_ mengantarku pulang, bu,"

"Terima kasih banyak ya, apa hari ini terjadi sesuatu dengan Mamo? Sampai kau harus mengantarnya pulang," kata ibu sialannya tersenyum padaku.

"Tidak, hanya saja arah rumah kami sama, jadi lebih baik kutemani dia pulang,"

"Wah, terima kasih banyak, Youichi, jangan pulang dulu ya, kita makan malam dulu. Mamo-_chan_, kau pergilah mandi, nanti kita makan bersama."

Youichi? Kekeke. Wah, wah...

"Baiklah," mungkin aku bisa dapat bahan ancaman untuk manajer sialan di sini, kekekeke.

"Ibu buatkan minuman dulu ya, kau mau apa?"

"Kopi hitam saja."

"Baiklah." kata ibu sialannya mengakhiri pembicaraan dan pergi ke dapur.

Manajer sialan mengambil barang bawaannya tadi dan segera beranjak ke kamar. "Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu, kau bersama ibu, ya? Jangan berkata kasar!"

"Iya, iya dasar bawel." kataku menutup mata dan menyandarkan tubuhku yang terasa lelah di sofa ini.

Manajer sialan itu langsung beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ibu sialan manajer sialan itu sudah kembali dari dapur membawa secangkir kopi yang kupesan tadi. Ia menawarkanku untuk segera minum. Kulihat, ia masih menatapku, apa-apaan tatapannya itu? Lalu, kuambil cangkir kopi di meja dan segera kuminum. Bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku suka kopi tanpa gula?

"Youichi, aku menyetujui hubungan kalian kok,"

"Uhuk!" Pendapat sialan macam apa itu?! Apa maksudnya hubungan? Dia pikir aku ini pacarnya manajer sialan?! Gara-gara itu, kopi hitam ini tumpah sedikit ke seragam sekolahku.

"Eh? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ini, ada tisu."

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja."

Aku mulai membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi ibu sialannya manajer sialan ini sedikit menunduk, mata biru yang sama dengan manajer sialan itu terlihat redup tapi ia tersenyum, meski terlihat pahit.

"Dokter bilang, Mamo harus cepat mendapatkan jantung baru," katanya mengawali pembicaraan dan melihatku.

"Sekitar lima hari yang lalu, Mamo cerita padaku dan suamiku kalau ia sempat jatuh pingsan dan sesak nafas sewaktu membersihkan ruang klub,"

Lima hari yang lalu? Hari itu aku sedang interview bersama _dread_ sialan.

"Untung saja, Mamo segera ditemukan oleh temannya, Suzuna-_chan_,"

_Cheers_ Sialan itu, kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku? Tapi apa urusannya denganku?

"Sewaktu kecil, Mamo sakit-sakitan, dia sering pingsan. Di usianya yang ke-11 tahun, tiba-tiba aku melihat dia jatuh di kamar mandi, nafasnya tersengal-sengal, lalu kami segera pergi ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan, aku takut kalau kepalanya terbentur lantai kamar mandi dan mengalami gegar otak. Dokter mendiagnosa dia memiliki asma, sejak itu sampai dia lulus SMP asmanya baru hilang. Awalnya, aku dan suamiku pikir itu bukan asma, tetapi penyakit jantung yang menurun dari neneknya."

"Lalu, dia cerita pada kami kalau penyakit asmanya itu kambuh, dia bilang sangat sulit untuk bernafas, sampai tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara. Malam itu juga, kami langsung pergi ke rumah sakit Jakomachi. Suamiku takut kalau itu ternyata bukan asma yang dulu, tapi penyakit jantung yang tidak kami ketahui. Setelah menjalani _medical_ _check-up_ dan pemeriksaan lainnya, dokter bertanya pada Mamo seperti, apa dada kirinya merasa sakit, mual, cepat lelah dan gejala lainnya. Dia menjawab tidak, dia hanya bilang sesak nafas dan kadang susah tidur. Hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter, Mamo hanya mengalami sesak nafas biasa,"

"Bagaimana dengan hasil _medical check-up_-nya?" tanyaku. Ibu sialan manajer sialan itu menghela nafas berat, lalu kembali bicara.

"Ya, di situ salahnya. Kami tidak meminta hasil _medical check-up_ itu karena terlalu positif dengan hasil pemeriksaan dokter Sajime,"

"Memangnya dokter si- dokter Sajime dengan dokter yang kemarin memeriksa manajer si- Anezaki itu berbeda?"

Wanita di depanku ini tertawa geli, apa yang dia tertawakan?

"Youichi, kau itu sudah jadi kekasih Mamo masih saja menggunakan nama keluarganya,"

Dia itu bukan pacarku dasar wanita tua sialan! Jangan tersenyum padaku seperti itu! Senyummu itu sangat mirip dengan anak sialanmu!

"Ya, dokter yang pertama memeriksa Mamo dengan yang kedua itu berbeda. Dokter perempuan bernama Awashima Yuka ini berbicara dengan kami kemarin. Ia bilang kalau Mamo punya penyakit jantung. Aku tidak percaya, karena dokter Sajime bilang Mamo hanya kena asma. Lalu, dokter Awashima memperlihatkan data _medical check-up _Mamo, dari hasil pemeriksaan, di sana terbukti positif Mamo mengidap penyakit jantung."

"Dokter Awashima juga bilang kalau kondisi Mamo semakin memburuk setelah diperiksa lagi kemungkinan karena terlalu lelah. Dan dokter bilang… 'kita harus mencari jantung baru untuk Anezaki atau dia tidak akan selamat'."

Tidak selamat? Ibu sialan manajer sialan ia mulai menangis, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara tangisannya supaya tidak terdengar. Tidak lama, manajer sialan itu sudah datang, wajahnya terlihat terkejut. Apa dia mendengarkan cerita tadi?

"Ah, Mamo-_chan_, kau sudah selesai? Ayo kita makan. Youichi, ayo," kata Ibu manajer sialan itu melesat menuju ruang makan. Aku memperhatikan manajer sialan yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Kau menguping, eh?"

"Hiruma-_kun_… Ayo kita makan," katanya tersenyum padaku, berusaha mengubah topik, aku yakin ia menguping tadi.

Makanan sudah tersedia di meja makan untuk tiga orang. Manajer sialan itu duduk di hadapan ibu sialannya, aku duduk di samping ibu sialannya. "Hei! Kenapa kamu duduk di samping ibu?" tanya manajer sialan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu? Kekeke, bahkan dengan ibumu sendiri kau cemburu!" Kekeke, manajer sialan bodoh! Sekarang wajahnya memerah! Kekeke!

"Ti-Tidak! Siapa yang cemburu?! Aku khawatir kau melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada ibuku!"

"Mamori! Mana sopan santunmu? Kau tidak boleh begitu," sentak ibu sialannya, kekeke.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, Ma-mo-ri, kekeke," wajahnya memerah lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia hanya memandangi makanan di depannya, sementara aku dan ibu sialannya sudah mulai makan setelah berdoa, sebenarnya hanya mereka berdua yang berdoa.

"Kenapa tidak di makan? Porsimu kurang?" kataku mencoba memancing perdebatan.

"Benarkah Mamo? Kalau kurang, bisa ibu ambilkan lagi,"

"Tidak, ibu itu percaya saja dengan setan seperti dia. Hiruma-_kun_, ini porsi makanku yang sebenarnya ya, jangan mengada-ngada di depan ibuku!" kekeke, dia terpancing dan mulai memakan makanannya. Aku juga mulai makan.

"Mamo-chan, kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Youichi hanya perhatian padamu, lagipula, kenapa kau masih memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga? Kalian ini 'kan sudah jadi sepasang kekasih,"

"Uhuk! / Uhuk!"

"Eh? Kalian ini, makanya kalau makan itu pelan-pelan. Ini kalian minum air putih dulu." kata ibu sialan ini menyodorkan dua gelas air putih di depan kami.

"Kami.."

"..Bukan"

"Sepasang kekasih!" teriak aku dan manajer sialan bersamaan.

"Kalian ini, masih saja malu-malu. Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak perlu disembunyikan dari ibu, hahaha."

"Hi-ru-ma-_kun_, apa yang kau katakan pada ibuku?" kata manajer sialan dengan nada kesal dan pandangan membunuh.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa! Ma-na-jer si-uph!"

Tiba-tiba mulutku disumpal dengan buah apel yang masih utuh oleh manajer sialan ini, awas kau! Akan kubalas!

Aku segera mengambil buah pir yang ada di keranjang buah tempat manajer sialan tadi mengambil apel juga, sebelum aku menyerangnya, ibu sialannya mencegah kami yang baru akan memulai perkelahian.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Ayo cepat habiskan makanannya, nanti kalau dingin tidak enak." Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti, manajer sialan!

.

.

Setelah kami selesai makan malam dan mengobrol BANYAK tentang masa kecil manajer sialan ini yang MEMALUKAN, aku segera pamit pulang berbekal banyak bahan ancaman yang sudah ada di otakku, kekeke.

"Mami-_basan_, saya pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas makanannya." kataku dengan manis dan membungkukkan badan. Tch, menggelikan, aku mau cepat-cepat keluar dari sini.

"Dan juga atas ceritanya," lanjutku sambil menyeringai dan melirik manajer sialan di sampingku ini.

"Hiruma-_kun_! Awas saja kalau kau menyebarkannya!"

"Youichi, jangan panggil aku -_basan_, panggil saja _kaa-san_,"

"Kekeke, iya nanti, kalau aku menikah dengannya, kekeke." kataku sambil menunjuk manajer sialan di sampingku.

"_Mou_, jangan panggil aku dengan kata 'sialan', Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Kau tidak mengelak pernyataan 'menikah' itu? Berarti kau setuju ya kalau menikah denganku? Kekeke!"

"Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Aduh! Sakit tahu!" manajer sialan ini memukul lengan kananku.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ini bertengkar saja. Ya, sama-sama Youichi. Mamo, lebih baik kau antar dia sampai depan, biar ibu yang membereskan ini." kata ibu manajer sialan itu mendorong-dorong anaknya.

"Hati-hati Youichi, kapan-kapan main kemari lagi yaa," kata ibu sialannya manajer sialan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku yang mulai berjalan keluar ruang tamu.

"Itu sih, maunya ibu saja." gumam manajer sialan.

"Kekeke, sepertinya ibu sialanmu itu menyukaiku ya?"

"Jangan panggil ibuku dengan kata 'sialan' Hiruma-_kun_!"

"Iya, iya." sahutku dengan malas

"Hiruma-_kun_..."

"Hn."

"Tumben kau bersikap manis tadi?"

"Kekeke, supaya aku nanti bisa dapat izin menginap di sini."

"Kau ini!"

Kami terus berdebat sampai pintu gerbang. Sebelum aku pulang, aku lihat dia menunduk. Kenapa lagi dia?

"Kenapa kau? Kau tidak mau aku pulang, eh? Kekeke."

"Tadi, aku mendengarkan percakapan kalian…" nada bicaranya terdengar aneh, niatku untuk mengerjaianya jadi hilang.

"Lalu?" aku mendengarkan ceritanya dan menoleh ke jalanan yang sepi dan gelap dengan malas kalau melihat ia menangis. Sudah tiga kali aku melihat perempuan menangis hari ini.

"Apa… Apa aku akan mati?"

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku memaksa menatap manajer sialan yang sekarang mulai menangis.

Perlahan dia mengangkat dagunya, menatap mataku. "Apa aku akan mati? Hiruma-_kun_?! Apa aku akan pergi ke tempat Tuhan menungguku!?"

Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya yang tengah lemah ini, wajahnya memerah, ia menangis semakin keras. Suara tangisannya membuatku sesak.

Kedua tanganku mengepal, aku benci melihat orang lemah, tapi aku lebih membenci diriku yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ini.

"Tidak, kau tidak-"

"Hiruma-_kun_, ma-maaf kalau a-aku merepotkan. Aku tahu kau berpura-pura baik denganku."

"Apa? Berpura-pura baik?"

"Ya, aku tahu, kau, kau berbuat baik padaku, karena kau simpati padaku, iya 'kan!? Aku benar, 'kan?!"

"Manajer sialan," aku sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataannya. Dari tatapan matanya, terlihat jelas ia sangat frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang, dadaku semakin sesak melihatnya seperti ini. Aku memeluknya. Erat. Berharap aku dapat menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, menangis saja,"

.

.

Normal P.O.V

Amerika…

Di sebuah rumah sakit, Yuuya tengah menjenguk seorang laki-laki muda berusia sekitar 22 tahun, di kamar nomor 203. Laki-laki berbaring itu di atas ranjang sambil berbincang dengan Yuuya.

"Kau tahu, Kaname, sekarang Youichi sudah besar," kata Yuuya memandang cerahnya pagi hari di luar jendela.

"Maksudmu? Apanya? Dia memang sudah besar, 'kan? Umurnya saja sekarang—_ettou_… 17?" laki-laki bernama Kaname tadi bingung dengan ucapan Yuuya.

"Dia sudah bisa membuka hatinya untuk orang lain,"

"Youichi sudah punya pacar?" mata Kaname berbinar-binar mendengar cerita Yuuya.

"Bukan, maksudku dia mau bercerita tentang masa lalunya, tentang ibunya, istriku..." cahaya mata Yuuya meredup, ia kembali merindukan istrinya yang sudah tiada.

Kaname mengerti perasaan Yuuya, laki-laki itu mengusap punggung orangtuanya pelan, "Tenang saja ayah, aku yakin Youichi akan kembali pada kita,"

"Ah, iya, Kaname Yoshi, maksudku… Hiruma Yoshi," Kaname tersenyum lembut pada ayah tirinya. Meskipun Kaname tidak memiliki darah Yuuya, garis wajah mereka hampir mirip, terutama dengan Hiruma.

"Yoshi saja. ngomong-ngomong, apa dia seorang perempuan?"

"Iya, darimana kau tahu?"

Yoshi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yuuya, ia memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa menit. Lalu, ia membuka matanya, menampakkan hijau _emerald_ yang sama dengan Yuuya. Ia tersenyum—menyeringai mendapati sebuah ide yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"Izinkan aku pindah rumah sakit di Jepang,"

* * *

Yaa, apa rencana Yoshi pindah ke Jepang? OC ini saya pakai dari fanfiction "Saikyoudai no Matsuri", Tapi kemungkinan ada perbedaan sedikit di sini. Untuk yang belum tahu, karakteristik Yoshi seperti apa, mungkin next chapter akan kujelaskan.

Review minna! XD


	11. Chapter 11

Normal P.O.V

Tiga hari lagi Deimon akan bertanding dengan Ojou, pertandingan yang di tunggu-tunggu oleh Sena dan anggota Devil Bats lainnya. Mulai pagi hari ini Devil Bats akan berlatih menggunakan masker tanpa boleh melepasnya sampai pertandingan melawan Ojou dimulai.

"Lari lebih cepat lagi anak-anak sialan!" teriak Hiruma lantang sambil melontarkan peluru karetnya ke udara.

"Mukyaa! Tapi susah berlari menggunakan masker begini, kami sulit bernafas,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya hari ini kalian latihan sampai mati! Cerberus! Kejar cebol sialan itu!"

"HIEE! Kami sudah mati berkali-kali, Hiruma-san!"

Sena berlari sekencang-kencangnya menghindari Cerberus yang berlari dengan dua kaki belakangnya dan memegang garpu dan pisau sambil mengejar Sena. Hiruma mengambil salah satu ponselnya yang berdering di kantung seragam _amefuto_-nya. 'Manajer sialan.'

"_Hiruma-kun,"_

"Manajer sialan, di mana kau? Kenapa belum dat-"

"_Aku di rumah sakit,"_

"Ngapain kau di sana!? Pertandingan tiga hari lagi!"

"_Hiruma-kun, ayahku memintaku untuk rawat inap, tapi aku bilang kalau kami ada pertandingan dengan Ojou tiga hari ke depan, tapi ayah memaksaku. Aku minta padanya untuk rawat selama satu atau dua hari saja. Ayahku menyetujuinya untuk rawat dua hari, jadi hari terakhir sebelum pertandingan aku akan hadir waktu latihan. __Tidak apa-apa, 'kan Hiruma-kun? Hitung-hitung bonus libur, hahaha,"_

"Terserah kau, tapi awas kalau kau tidak datang latihan sehari sebelum pertandingan!"

"_Tenang saja kapten, Oh, ya, kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau mungkin bisa datang ke rumah sakit atau menelponku,"_

"Hn."

"_Bagaimana dengan latihannya? Kau tidak menyuruh Cerberus untuk mengejar Sena kan?"_

"Kau itu berisik! Daripada kau mengkhawatirkan cebol itu lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri! Sudah, aku mau lanjutkan latihannya!"

"_Hiru-!"_

Hiruma memutuskan pembicaraan telepon itu secara sepihak. Musashi heran dengan tingkah Hiruma yang marah-marah di telepon, meskipun ia tahu kalau lawan bicara di seberang itu adalah Mamori.

"Ada apa Hiruma? Siapa itu?" tanya Musashi pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa,"

"Anezaki kan? Kenapa dia tidak datang?"

"Dirawat," Hiruma mengeluarkan permen karet dan mengunyahnya malas.

"Hm... begitu. Kapan kita menjenguk dia?"

"Kau saja sendiri sana," kata Hiruma langsung pergi memanggil Monta, Yukimitsu, dan Taki yang juga sedang ikut berlari dengan Sena.

"Monyet sialan, botak sialan, jenggot sialan, berkumpul! Kita latihan _route pass_! Gendut sialan, gendut junior sialan, tiga bersaudara, kalian latihansendiri!"

"KAMI BUKAN SAUDARA!"

.

.

Mamori memandang layar ponselnya heran, gadis itu merucutkan bibir mungilnya, tanda ia agak jengkel dengan kelakuan Hiruma yang memutuskan sambungan telepon. Tateo dan Mami berjalan di depan Mamori menuju kamar inap yang akan ditempati putrinya.

"Ini kamarmu Mamori. Dan, oh, rupanya kau tidak sendiri di kamar ini, coba lihat ini," kata Tateo menunjuk papan nama pasien yang tertera di depan pintu. Mamori menghampiri pintu untuk melihat nama teman satu kamarnya.

Mamori memicingkan matanya, memastikan ia tidak salah lihat, "Bu, aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?" tanya Mamori melihat ibunya. Mami menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum tipis pada putrinya. Mamori kembali melihat papan nama pasien dan melafalkan namanya pelan, "Kaname Yoshi,"

"Ya, ada apa?"

Suara berat nan lembut itu membuat Mamori menoleh ke arah suara di belakangnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kecokelatan yang pendek, poninya sedikit menutupi dahinya, serta bola mata berwarna cokelat tua di balik kacamata berbingkai hitam yang sedang menatap Mamori itu terlihat bersinar. Bisa dibilang tinggi karena Mamori harus mengangkat dagunya untuk bertatap wajah dengan orang itu.

"Eh? Tidak, aku hanya sedang melihat nama teman satu kamarku di papan nama ini," kata Mamori canggung menunjuk papan nama pasien.

"Hm... Kalau begitu, salam kenal, ya," laki-laki yang memakai piyama rumah sakit itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengajak perempuan di depannya berkenalan, dan disambut oleh Mamori. Lalu ia membungkuk pelan pada Tateo dan Mami dan tersenyum pada keluarga Anezaki.

"Ayo, masuk," ajak Yoshi memancarkan senyum manisnya sambil masuk kamar inap dan disusul oleh keluarga Anezaki. Mami yang melihat 'saingan' Hiruma itu tersenyum diam-diam.

"Hoo, sepertinya akan menyenangkan,"

.

.

Kamar rumah sakit bercat putih, dua _single bed _yang dipisahkan dengan tirai dengan dua meja kecil yang ada di sisi kasur. Mamori sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama rumah sakit. Kasur Yoshi berada di dekat jendela, sedangkan kasur Mamori di dekat pintu. Mamori melirik tempat tidur teman sekamarnya yang tidak menutup tirai pemisah, laki-laki tadi sudah tertidur pulas semenjak mengobrol dengan keluarga Anezaki dan orangtua Mamori pulang. Sebenarnya Mamori masih kurang nyaman satu kamar dengan laki-laki, tapi ia juga merasa tidak ada salahnya sekamar dengannya, siapa tahu laki-laki bernama Kaname Yoshi itu orang yang menyenangkan.

Mamori melirik jam dinding rumah sakit. 16:00. 'Pasti mereka sedang latihan,' batin Mamori. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, melihat langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang bersih, mencari cara untuk tidur karena bosan. Pikirannya melayang ke hari kemarin, di mana ia menangis keras karena putus asa dan Hiruma memeluknya, mencoba menenangkan dengan kalimatnya, meskipun kata-kata itu tidak bisa dibilang menenangkan untuk kebanyakan orang, Mamori bisa merasakan hangat yang mengaliri dirinya dan membuatnya tenang.

Jujur, Mamori malu karena sudah menangis keras di depan Hiruma, apalagi mengatakan tingkah Hiruma saat itu hanya karena simpati padanya. Mamori tidak berani untuk muncul di hadapan Hiruma, pagi tadi. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menelpon daripada menemuinya.

"Hoaaamh," Mamori menoleh ke suara itu, laki-laki yang tidur di kasur sebelah kanannya sekarang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala kasur, menggosok matanya yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"_Ohayou_," kata Yoshi sambil menguap dan meregangkan badannya.

"Uhm, ini masih sore, Kaname-san," kata Mamori membenarkan.

Yoshi menyipitkan matanya pada jam dinding dan memakai kacamatanya, "Ah, ya, kau benar. Padahal rasanya aku tidur lama sekali,"

Pintu kamar yang ditempati Mamori dan Yoshi itu terbuka, seorang dokter berambut pirang masuk ke kamar. Dokter Awashima dan seorang suster menghampiri Mamori untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Awashima menoleh ke arah Yoshi dan tersenyum padanya. Wajah Yoshi berubah pucat dan langsung berbaring membelakangi mereka. Mamori bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa dokter Awashima menyeramkan?

Dokter Awashima memberikan senyuman pada Mamori yang terlihat bingung, "Tidak apa, dia memang seperti itu,"

Setelah dokter Awashima keluar ruangan, Yoshi langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan menghampiri Mamori. Ia duduk di kasur Mamori dan gadis itu hanya memandang Yoshi bingung.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Satu kalimat itu membuat Mamori semakin bingung, ia menatap pandangan Yoshi yang terlihat serius itu, "Aku tidak apa-apa, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Kaname-san?" kata Mamori.

"Kau hanya belum tahu wajah di balik wanita itu, kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya…" Yoshi bergidik ngeri membayangkannya dan Mamori semakin menatap laki-laki itu bingung.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaname-san, dokter Awashima orang yang baik, kok," kata Mamori mencoba menenangkan dan mengumbarkan senyuman manisnya.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa? Awashima 'kan dokter jantung," tanya Yoshi santai.

"Aku mengidap penyakit jantung," Mamori tersenyum masam. Yoshi tidak tega melihat perempuan bersedih, apalagi karena kata-katanya meskipun tidak sengaja.

"Oh, kalau aku diare, wahahahahaha,"

…

Mamori _sweatdrop_ mendengar Yoshi tertawa lepas menertawakannya penyakitnya sendiri.

"Umurmu berapa, anak manis?" tanya Yoshi.

'Anak manis…? Aku merasa seperti anak kecil,' batin Mamori.

"Aku 16 tahun, Kaname-san sendiri berapa?"

"Kalau aku 20 tahun. Jangan panggil aku Kaname, Yoshi saja,"

"Mana bisa begitu? Aku baru saja kenal, rasanya tidak sopan," kata Mamori tersenyum kecil. Tapi Yoshi terus menyangkalnya supaya Mamori mau memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Kau sekolah di mana? Ah, maaf, ya kalau banyak tanya, aku memang seperti ini," tanya Yoshi lagi.

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa, Yoshi-san. Aku sekolah di Deimon, sekolah swasta," jawab Mamori.

"Ah, jadi memang kau, ya," gumam Yoshi pelan.

"Aku? Kenapa denganku?" oh, semenjak Mamori dekat dengan Hiruma, sepertinya indra pendengarnya juga ikut menajam seperti telinga Hiruma.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau berapa bersaudara?"

"Aku tidak punya adik atau kakak, hanya aku sendiri."

"Hm, aku juga anak satu-satunya, tapi aku punya adik tiri," kata Yoshi membenarkan posisi duduknya di kasur Mamori. "Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku bercerita dan duduk di sini?" Mamori bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk dan bersandar di kepala kasur untuk mendengarkan cerita Yoshi.

"Kau tahu, tidak, adik'ku' itu dulu anak yang manis, hmm, tunggu, kalau kupikir-pikir, usianya sama denganmu," kata Yoshi memasang wajah berpikir dan memangku dagunya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Benar, 'kah? Sekarang dia sekolah di mana?" kata Mamori.

"Tidak tahu, kami terpisah karena orangtua kami bercerai..."

"Maaf, Yoshi-san, aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa, maka dari itu, aku kemari ingin menemui adikku. Apa dia masih seperti yang dulu, ya?" sekilas, wajah Yoshi terlihat sedih, Mamori merasa semakin tidak enak. Kemudian Yoshi mengubah pandangan sedihnya kembali ceria.

"Oh, ya aku belum selesai bercerita, waktu dia masih satu tahun, aku sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan kalau dia pulang ke Amerika bersama ayah kami. Ayah bilang kalau ibunya adikku, ibu tiriku sedang sibuk dan ayah membawanya ke Amerika. Itu pun tanpa sepengetahuan ibu kandungku,"

"Maksudnya, ayahmu menikahi ibu tirimu diam-diam, dan ibu kandungmu juga tidak tahu? Dan kau dari Amerika?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah tidak kalah terkejutnya mendengar Yoshi berasal dari Amerika.

"Hm, begitulah, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Lalu, adikku itu sering memanggilku, 'Onii-chan, oniichan,' dengan nada dan wajah yang menggemaskan!" lanjut Yoshi dengan nada bercerita yang terdengar seperti _fangirl._

Mamori tersenyum maklum melihat senior sekamarnya yang terlihat ceria itu, ia teus bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa Yoshi memang ke Jepang karena penyakit diare? Tapi Mamori salut dengan Yoshi, datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika untuk menemui adik kecilnya dulu.

Yoshi terus bercerita hal yang membuat Mamori tertawa tentang adik tirinya hingga malam hari. Mamori pun menikmati cara Yoshi bercerita, orang yang periang, murah senyum, baik, mudah beradaptasi dengan orang lain, sangat berbeda dengan Hiruma.

Hiruma? Kenapa kata itu bisa menempel di pikiran Mamori? Pikiran Mamori mulai melayang lagi, baru saja sehari tinggal di rumah sakit, dia sudah merindukan keberadaan Hiruma.

"Baiklah, Mamori-chan, ini sudah malam, bisa-bisa Awashima membunuhku kalau aku tidak membiarkanmu istirahat, _oyasumi,_" Yoshi mengakhiri acara berceritanya dan segera beranjak naik ke kasurnya sendiri dan mendengar Mamori membalas ucapan selamat malamnya. Yoshi merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap ke Mamori. Menatap wajah tenang gadis itu, terlihat seringai tipis terukir di wajah tampan laki-laki itu. Yoshi berbisik pelan supaya Mamori tidak bangun, "Ketemu,"

* * *

Yaaaa, akhirnya saya selesai hiatus, sebenarnya sudah selesai beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi mood saya untuk mengetik hilang ._.

Saya lupa siapa minna-san yang review-nya belum saya balas ._. gomen .

Saya mau balas untuk yang tidak log-in.

Ryouta Shiroi: sebenernya saya juga nggaktega, tapi mau bagaimana, haha, :D

Hiruma YA-HAA: hehe, ini sudah update :)

sama yang sudah baca Hiruma Demam? kemarin itu ada yang nanyain kelanjutan fic ini, Hiruma you masih saya lanjut kok ficnya, cuma virus WB menyerang saya, :D

Ada OC baru yang jadi kakak tirinya Hiruma, semoga OC ini menyenangkan. :D

Ngomong-ngomong ini ceritanya pendek yaa?

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review :D


End file.
